Scum, but not worse
by krozz
Summary: Kakashi gave up vital information, now he's been accused of treason and banished from his village.Sakura who refuses to believe what kakashi did was wrong joins him in banishment.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own naruto**

Naruto-18

Sakura-17

kakashi-30

* * *

Prologue- Naruto was out of town so team kakashi went on the mission without him. After all they couldn't wait forever. Kakashi, yamato, sakura, and sai as the four man team. Yet now there MIA and assumed KIA, and naruto, hinata, shino, and kiba are sent to look for them.

_Those who disobey their village are scum, those who abandon their comrades are worse._

CHAPTER 1

Naruto jumped throughthe tree's as fast as he could. Everything was a blur at this kind of speed. Naruto's speed could have rivaled his fathers yellow flash ability. His shirt was actually getting tiny rips in it because of how fast he was going. The others were trying to get him to slow down but to no prevail. He was already a great distance ahead of them. "Hold on guy's" naruto thought frantically. He had been completely surprised when tsunade told him his comrades hadn't returned from a simple mission to suna. It had been several week's and not a word had come back from the team. When tsunade sent a letter to gaara to ask if team kakashi had left yet gaara informed that they had never arrived. This sparked real fear in tsunade and the rest of the village. After all Kakashi and yamato were top jonin, sai was top anbu, and sakura was the apprentice of Tsunade-sama. Now naruto was racing to find out what was going on with his friends. Suddenly bugs came out from underneath him and tripped him. "Nani" naruto cried out in some form of surprise and fear. He landed face first against the unforgiving ground. He crashed into four trees before he stopped rolling His comrades caught up to him, and said it was time to rest. Shino's bug's returned to him, and naruto glared at the man that had caused him great amounts of pain, especially naruto's face that felt broken. Though the nine tail chakra should heal his face he was still angry. The team left to find a place to camp, and naruto got up to trudge behind them. Naruto felt he just had to get to his comrades. So he took to complaining but hinata shyly interjected "naruto-kun please we're all tired, and we'll find them tomorrow I'm sure." Naruto tried to get some sleep, but scenarios of his friends death's kept going through his mind. "What if I never see sakura-chan ever again" naruto thought with a shiver. All of this made him want to get up and chase after them. "I won't let anything happen to you guy's dattebayo" naruto thought determinedly as he eventually fell into sleep.

Naruto was awoken by load bark's in the middle of the night. "What's going on" naruto complained groggily. Lifting up out of his covers to look around. Kiba had already gotten up and asked "what's wrong akamaru." The dog quickly went over to his master. A few yelps later kiba was waking everyone up with news of enemy ninja surrounding them. Everyone began to scramble very quickly. The four ninja and ninja dog got into a circular fighting pose. Suddenly an enemy nin from mist came out from behind a rock and announced "Ow more leaf nin to fight." The guy had a cocky attitude, and it instantly caused dislike among the group. He looked like he was of chunin level, and completely a waist of their time. Kiba then barked "you think you and your poorly concealed friends can beat us." The man just laughed at kiba and announced "you guy's are just as confident as those last losers." "Wait who did you fight" naruto interjected in the middle of the man's speech. "Ow were they friends of yours, well two of them are now dead, and the other two are being tortured as we speak" he said all of this with a tone of delight. For the first time in a long time naruto felt such rage that the nine tails was threatening to come out. The last time that happened he had killed sasuke, in his last stand to save konoha. The man seeing the younger man's anger decided to push him a little farther "not to mention that younger women with them, I hope they give me a chance to screw with her." Suddenly a fifth better concealed ninja attacked with amazing fire ninjustsu, that would have probably killed all of them had the chunins last words not caused naruto to go into nine tailed mode. In only seconds there was blood everywhere. The enemy mist nins hadn't even seen him coming, red and yellow was the last any of them seen before their lives were cut short. Naruto was able to come out of it before he hurt his comrades, but he fell unconscious afterwards.

Naruto was awoken by harsh whispering. It seemed kiba and shino were arguing about something. He noticed he had bandages over him, but he did not seem to be wounded. Hinata soon came over to him and said "naruto-kun we found the enemy's base, and it seems they have kakashi-san, and sakura-san there." Naruto jumped up immediately. Hinata protest's about being two injured were drowned out by kiba saying "we traced the scent now we just have to get them out." Shino then said "but the base is heavily guarded." Naruto nodded, even he was not dumb enough to go into an enemy base without a plan. 'What about yamato, and sai" naruto questioned hesitantly. The rest all looked down, and naruto realized the chunin had been telling the truth, two of his comrades were dead. Suddenly naruto turned to the group and harshly replied "We have to save kakashi-sensei, and sakura-chan now." Naruto's fist were clinched together as he tried to not think about the other two. "Don't get to excited, there is supposed to be a prisoner transport soon, we'll attack them then" shino said with a calm voice to ease naruto. "So we have to wait for this transport" naruto growled infuriately. Naruto not seeing another way went to rest on a large boulder, as he thought of what he was going to do to the nin's that hurt his friends. Hinata then shyly asked "What do mist nin want with leaf ninja anyway?" This caused kiba and shino to look up. They both shrugged, not knowing what to say. Naruto then replied "Maybe their mad madara's shinobi war didn't take off like he wanted, and are trying to start their own war." This caused looks of shock to go through the group as hinata asked "who would want to start a war?" Kiba cleared his throat and started naming people "orochimaru, madara, anyone who wants power." This caused gravity to settle on the group. "Let's just save our comrades for now" suggested shino. The team looked at him then nodded. They all found sufficient hiding places, and waited for their friend to come out of the prison hold.

Soon Seven mist nin's led two very week leaf nin's to a wagon,an pushed them in. The white haired kakashi looked terrible with cut's all over him, and his posture was slumped more then ever before. Sakura didn't look as bad off, but still seemed very defeated. Naruto looked at his friends and asked his other team "why don't they fight." Hinata responded with "well I've looked them over and neither seem to have much chakra at all". Kiba nodded and said "they've probably been drugged as well. Soon the wagon began to leave, it looked like they were headed towards mist, which would make sense. Soon the wagon was all alone with only the seven mist nin and the two captured leaf nin. Shino quickly ordered his bug's to attack, and the mist nin were all swallowed up by the bug's. One seemed to escape the slaughter, but kiba was instantly on him with "fang over fang" Kiba quickly finished the man off, and went over to see if kakashi, and sakura were alright. He stepped over the dead body's to get to the wagon. As kiba looked in at the battered ninja a kunie went up, and went through his leg. Kiba howled in pain, and naruto grabbed the injured mist nin away from his friend and was about to give a death blow when the man screamed "it's to late hatake spilled his gut's about konoha, your all going to be dead soon" Naruto killed the man, but was shaken by what he had said. "Kakashi-sensei would never reveal konoha even on his death bed dattebayo" naruto thought frantically. The entire team seemed shaken, not because important info could have got out, but if kakashi had chosen life over konoha, that was grounds for treason. He would be exiled or killed. Hinata recovered first and began to heal kiba's leg. Shino then coughed and said "we need to get these two back to konoha." So began the long trip back to their village. Fear that kakashi or sakura might die let the leaf nin actually have the strength to make it back to konaha in a day. They reported too the hospital, then to tsunade for their report. The hospital put both ninja in critical care for the first twenty four hours. Tsunade listened to the tired ninjas reports, and offered sympathy for sai and yamato. "They will be given a proper ceremony, and there names will be carved on the memorial" tsunade responded sadly. Tsunade then looked shocked when they told her what the ninja had said about kakashi giving up information. Tsunade looked calm but inside was screaming "NANI! How could this possibly happen, they must be mistaken." The counsel member's immediately began arguing, about what was happening. Tsunade silenced them and said "when Hatake wakes up I'll interrogate him about this." She then looked at the tired squad, and dismissed them. They immediately left for home and much needed sleep. A counsel member walked up to tsunade and said "Tsunade-sama if what they say is true, Hatake Kakashi has betrayed konoha, and must be dealt with, do not let feelings get in the way if he is found guilty." Tsunade was shaking but nodded anyway. The last thing she said was "impossible"

* * *

Okay well this is chapter one, if it seems rushed please tell me

I always seem to rush my writing without meaning to so reviews telling me to slow it down and more detail are welcome

If you want me two make any major correction I may even revise a chapter, I only wish to make a good story after all.

Chapter two will go over the same time line as chapter one,but follow kakashi, and sakura.

Well tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own naruto**

So my last chapter seemed rushed well tell me what you think this chapter

If it gets better well great if it doesn't I'll revise

This chapter will follow kakashi and sakura before their rescue

Well on with the story.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"I've failed my team again" kakashi thought quietly to himself. Kakashi dizzily saw what happened again. Yamato and sai dying horrible fiery death's. "If only I had seen them coming" kakashi blamed himself yet again. He thought he was to blame for not getting them out of there in time. "My fault" kakashi muttered defeated. He then heard a muffled voice say "he's not responding anymore to the knives." There was soon walking then a door slammed. "Kakashi-sensei are you okay" came the battered voice of the person next to him. Kakashi looked up from his blood soaked clothes, and replied "living." Sakura let out a relieved breath. She had been watching kakashi being tortured for the last half hour. They had taken scalpels an ran them across his skin ordering top secret information about konoha. The cut's were light, but after so many sakura feared he would bleed to death. They were scalpels so they didn't hurt at first, but soon kakashi felt every wound. They would also shock him, and beat him, but kakashi never spoke a word. Though at some point's he would let out tortured cries. Not only that, but they made sakura watch. Figuring it would torture her enough to know what they did to her comrade. They figured sakura was only a chunin so she wouldn't know anything compared to a jonin. So they only kept her drugged, and starving. She and kakashi were in a small cell that was almost pitch black. Kakashi was tied to a chair, for his torture, and sakura had heavy chains on her arm's and leg's. Both knew they were going to die. Soon kakashi fell into unconscious sleep from the lack of blood.

Kakashi was awoke by more footsteps. "Guess I've got another session" kakashi thought sarcastically. He then asked "how long was I out." Sakura's shaking voice said "your still bleeding, it's only been ten minutes." Kakashi realized there was a little blood still coming out, but for the most part he had stopped bleeding. He also noticed how little time had passed and thought "this is itachi's genjutsu all over again." Two men entered with knives, and shock pads. Man number one turned to kakashi and said "good your up, now you get to see your little friend being hurt cause you weren't a good boy." Kakashi stared in horror as shock pads were wrapped around sakura. Man number one took a knife and ran it across her cheek, causing blood to began to fall from the wound. Suddenly man number two began to speak "listen up girly just tell what you know, and it won't hurt as bad, fail to cooperate and we'll use your little body for our own little fun." The man finished with a cheeky smile. Sakura looked up at the man then spit in his face and screamed "BASTARD." The man smacked her then activated the shock pads, sakura screamed in pain. Kakashi's mind was racing "Sakura" he cried out. It was truly his first words in front of his captures. The shock pads stopped and man number one turned and smiled at him "thanks now we know what to call her when were fucking her." Kakashi's eyes went wide at this. Kakashi's anger reached a boiling point when he seen the man was going to start shocking her again. "No stop" he thought to himself feeling completely helpless. "Stop" he said aloud, though the men either didn't hear him or weren't listening. Sakura told herself she would just have to imagine she was somewhere else when this all went down. Suddenly right as the man was going to start the torture again she heard kakashi yell "WAIT I... I'LL TELL YOU, JUST DON'T HURT HER." Sakura gasped at kakashi's statement. The men suddenly stopped and turned to kakashi. "Ow so we were hurting the wrong part of you." Man number one shook his had and replied "and after all that wasted effort." "We should have known she meant something to him by the way he was protecting her out there" man number two smirked. They smiled and led the beaten kakashi out of the room. Sakura sat there shocked thinking "after all the pain he went through he's ruining everything for my sake." Anger flooded through sakura, even though she could verily move, she seen kakashi's surrender as him believing she couldn't handle it. Even if she couldn't he shouldn't have given up the village. Not to mention if kakashi gave up what hope did they have, these thoughts plagued sakura's mind. Sakura sat there for hours not knowing what was going to happen.

Soon kakashi was led back in, and sat on the far corner. He looked better then before, but still looked terrible. The guards didn't bother two chain him up again. Sakura noticed he had light bandages over him to stop any bleeding. She also noticed he seemed a bit confused which usually meant they drugged him. Sakura was handed a piece of bread, that she was certain had the drugs in it, but she didn't care and quickly swallowed it. Sakura liked being disoriented, and confused because it meant that she didn't have to live in this reality. The men unchained her and left the room muttering something about a prisoner transport. Sakura realized how bad a situation this was and felt ready to cry. Even though everything seemed to be spinning for sakura, she managed to crawl over to kakashi. She noticed he seemed to be unconscious by the time she got there, so she laid her head on his shoulder and fell into sleep. Sakura had the nightmare of when they were captured, and of the last thing said from sai as he was burned to death. Sakura awoke in cold sweat and had no idea what time it was, at first she didn't even know were she was. She then heard kakashi asking something. "Nani" sakura asked looking up to the man next to her. "Are you okay" he asked again. "As good as I can be" she sadly smiled. Kakashi looked relieved as he thought "good they kept there promise, and didn't lay a hand on her." Sakura shuffled for a minute then asked "you didn't really tell them did you?" Kakashi looked away ashamed. "Naze?" sakura cried. Kakashi looked up and responded "I couldn't let them do that to you, I care to much to allow you to be harmed like that." Sakura thought about that "he gave up because he cared, not because he was afraid I couldn't handle it." Both of them looked down and at the same time replied "gomen." This caused both of them a bit of shock. And again at the same time they both said "it's not your fault." Feeling shy they both turned from one another not knowing what to say, but both feeling guilty. Neither knew how to tell the other it wasn't their fault, so they sat in silence.

Soon the two men came back, and picked kakashi and sakura both up. They weren't gentle by any mean's, but didn't seem to want to hurt the prisoners either. They ripped part of sakura's shirt, but sakura didn't show any care. Their clothes were dirty and old anyway, as long as no one tried to grab her, sakura really didn't care what happened to her clothes. Sakura noticed the room seemed to be spinning, so they must still be drugged. Kakashi was so injured that when he was picked up, he actually started bleeding again. The men yet again bandaged kakashi with unsanitary dirty cloth. Sakura's inner medic winced at the unclean attempt to cover his wound. She also began to imagine all the infections kakashi was going to get from it. The men started to drag the two through hallway's until they reached the exit. When the two were pulled outside, they both sighed in relief. It was nighttime so they wouldn't be met with blinding sunshine after all, at least yet. They had both lost track of time in their small black cell. They quickly noticed five other men had joined the first two, and they were now being led too a wagon, which seemed just as big as their cell. Which was still a fairly small place. Kakashi was thrown in first, and landed on his side. Kakashi couldn't help but grunt in pain. Sakura was thrown in next, and landed next to kakashi. As the wagon started moving kakashi kept hitting his shoulder because of the rough rocky terrain. Kakashi tried to sit up, but just didn't have the strength. Sakura used what little strength she had to pull kakashi up into a sitting position. "Arigatou" kakashi replied. Hearing kakashi speak clearly made the men uneasy. So one of the men entered the wagon and pushed a needle into both the prisoners arm's causing them to fall unconscious. "That's better" the man replied. Right as he was about to leave the wagon he heard several screams. He looked out the wagon to see all the men were being attacked by a swarm of bug's. Soon the bug's attacked his arm, and leg. Though they didn't kill him and soon after the bug's left, and his comrades were all dead. A mangy looking young man ran over to the wagon. "Ow no the prisoners" the man thought quickly. The mist ninja successfully swung a kunie and hit the young man, but was quickly grabbed by another. Seeing his death was near, he decided to brag about what they obtained from the prisoners. He could see the anger on the blond man's face rise. "Well at least I got a rise out of him" the mist nin thought. Those were indeed his last words.

* * *

Okay this was from kakashi and sakura's ordeal

Also here are some word meaning's in case of confusion

Arigatou = Thanks

Gomen = sorry

Nani = what

Naze = why

dattebayo = is naruto's catch Fraze in America it's** believe it** in japan it's **damn it.**

If there's anymore word's you ant the meaning to just tell me in the review.

Well tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own naruto**

If any of you have suggestions I'm willing to consider, after all it helps with writers block.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

It had been four day's since kakashi, and sakura had been brought to the hospital, and there were plenty of people waiting for them to get out. Some being close friends, and family others being anbu and, interrogators. They were all standing outside the hospital waiting for tsunade to realize the two. Soon enough tsunade exited the hospital with two semi worn out ninja. There was also a team of four anbu guards who seemed to be staring kakashi down. Suddenly konahamaru yelled out "it's not true is it." Quickly a random jonin grabbed the boy's mouth and replied "watch your tongue." Though the jonin wasn't fast enough murmurs began to go through the crowd. Tsunade fearing an uprising rushed the ninja out, and back to her office. Once they were at the office tsunade started to calm down. She walked over slowly, and sat in her large hokage's chair. She tiredly looked down, then back up and motioned the two to have a seat. Sakura sat down quietly, but kakashi was pushed into the chair. The anbu apparently had a strong dislike of him. Tsunade then asked "now I need a full mission report, with every detail right now." Sakura looked down, but kakashi started in on what had happened to them. When he got to the part were the men were talking of raping sakura, tsunade flinched then asked "do we need to do a pregnancy test." Sakura shook her head. Then kakashi with a heavy sigh condemned himself with what he had done to keep sakura safe. Tsunade gasped at this, and started to scream "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE." Tsunade then growled "you've put konoha at a high risk for destruction." Kakashi who was now angry spit out "Nani! Was I just supposed to let them do that to sakura-chan." Tsunade's answer was simple "Hai." Three things were running through sakura's mind at that moment "NANI, she just said she would rather me raped, and dead. Is kakashi in really big trouble now. Last did he just call me chan, not san or something else formal." Tsunade looked away with tears in her eyes and replied "I have no choice, you have technically betrayed konoha. Though I will let you choose your punishment 1Imprisonment for thirteen years, and stripped of shinobi rank, 2 Banishment and rogue status, 3 chakra control were you'll never do another jutsu, two years in prison, and a year of house arrest. All three choices made sakura's head spin, she whispered lightly "no you can't.' Tsunade sent her apprentice a scathing look that stopped her objection. Tsunade was now glaring at kakashi "make your choice hatake." Kakashi looked like he was thinking, but he was actually noticing how the anbu had gotten closer with their weapons drawn. Kakashi sighed and looked back at tsunade and he turned and whispered "Ni." Tsunade gasped at his choice, "Hatake are you sure." Kakashi just nodded. The hokage ordered kakashi, put into confinement until the morning were he would be publicly disgraced. The anbu grabbed kakashi roughly, and started to pull him out of the room. Kakashi did not argue, but followed the anbu's steps. Until he heard "You can't do this." Tsunade glared at her apprentice, but sakura didn't even flinch this time. "Kakashi did the right thing" sakura growled at the hokage. Her stance completely challenging. Tsunade stood up and angrily ordered "do not talk to me that way young lady, defending a traitor is treason in itself." Kakashi watched all of this as he seen sakura put her head down, the anbu started pulling him again, but sakura whispered "if you do this I will fallow him into disgrace." This caused tsunade's jaw to fall open. "You will spend the night in prison to think over your last few insolent words" tsunade growled frustratedly. As the two left tsunade felt her heart nearly give out. She cared dearly for sakura, and would never wish this fate on her.

Sakura had been put into the same jail cell as kakashi. Something about being over run at the moment. The cell was dirty, and old, not to mention the toilet was right in the middle of the room. Sakura looked at the room with disgust written all over her face. Everything had been taken away, at the time of arrival. Even kakashi's mask was now gone. Sakura couldn't help but notice how handsome kakashi was without his mask. Though with his expression now, it kind of took away from it. He had quickly occupied a small bed and laid down. Though soon he turned towards sakura with thoughtfulness written all over his face. Sakura stared at kakashi's set jawline, as he thought about his punishment. Kakashi got up to see his comrade, and glared "how could you choose such a thing, at least I'm being practically forced into it." Sakura suddenly returned his glare "I didn't opt into anything, my comrade was going to be hurt by an injustice, that I couldn't allow." Kakashi finally sat up and sighed "it's not injustice, I deserve this." Sakura walked over to kakashi and slapped him. He starred in bewilderment at his friend. Sakura then growled "what if your father heard that." Suddenly a deep shame overcame kakashi, for he knew his father always put his comrade's first. He soon laid back down and muffled a reply of "just apologize, so your not done an injustice." Kakashi wouldn't speak to sakura after that. He knew he should, but to many emotions were going through the copy nin. He just couldn't handle it, he even had problems with everyday emotions, how was he supposed to show these. Soon sakura went to lay down on the rough mattress, that probably hadn't been cleaned for a decade, considering the color and dust layer. Sakura shivered lightly at her, and kakashi's predicament. Sakura soon fell asleep with a heavy heart.

Everyone in the village heard the news that Kakashi, and sakura were to be banished. It had gone around the whole village in less then an hour. Many people objected to this, and screamed for tsunade to reconsider. Gai and naruto were two of the loudest mouths. Tsunade told everyone to keep to their own business. Yet this just caused more discord. Soon anbu had to be dispatched to keep the crowd in line. An hour before the punishment was to take place Tsunade aloud family, and comrades to come see kakashi, and sakura. Naruto entered with sakura's parents. When naruto seen how haggard his comrades looked he loudly proclaimed "they can't do this to you guys. I... I wont let them dattebayo." Sakura smiled sadly at naruto and responded "naruto please everything will get better soon." Naruto seemed to be calming down, but the load voice of sakura's mother stopped that "how will things get better." Sakura's father was glaring at kakashi as he responded with "sakura just tell tsunade your sorry, and don't you let this piece of trash drag you down. Suddenly sakura's temper let loose "you don't even know the situation, don't you dare talk about him that way. Kakashi remained silent throughout this entire conversation. Her parents started to argue, but naruto's voice cut in "please don't be like sasuke, I can't let all my teem members die, or become deserters." Sakura looked at naruto the answered with "good bye." It was obvious naruto didn't understand, and her parents blamed kakashi. She then went over and sat next to the silent copy ninja. Though all of them continued to say things, neither prisoner was listening, or answering. Soon two anbu came and made the guest leave, they soon hauled up kakashi and sakura, and forced them out of the jail.

They were led to a podium in the middle of the town. From the podium was two long lines of anbu leading to the exit. The lines were stanced about four feet from each other, and practically everyone from konaha was on the outside of this, some screaming horrible name towards the two prisoners others telling them things were going to be alright, but most just looking on grimly. Kakashi heard one man say "I told you just like his father." Soon kakashi, and sakura were standing on the podium with tsunade, and a few anbu guards. Tsunade announced her speech "on grounds of treason Hatake Kakashi is to be banished from konoha, and pronounced rogue." She then took out a kunie, and put a slash through kakashi's headband. She then turned and kakashi was pushed into the center of the line of anbu for his walk of shame. Tsunade looked at sakura, and softly replied "did you reconsider." Sakura glared at tsunade so tsunade did what had to be done "Herby Haruno Sakura is now being banished from konoha, for aiding, and abiding a traitor which is treason upon itself. Sakura looked down with shame, for she didn't want to see her friends or parents faces. Tsunade took out a kunie and with tears in her eyes slashed out the leaf symbol on sakura's headban. Sakura herself was soon forced to walk in shame. Upon reaching the exit two jonin came up and told them to put on the civilian clothes. Kakashi and sakura both complied, though sakura was a little horrified at hafting to change in front of men. And tried to get it over as quickly as possible. Soon the ninja handed over five kunie, and twenty shurikan. Plus one short sword each. "That's all we are to give you, now leave konaha's promises or you will be killed." Sakura and kakashi walked off both knowing that they had just been banished by the only place they called home. All that konoha had given them were some brown dirty looking civilian clothes, and a few weapons. Sakura had to grab some roots from the ground to fashion a makeshift belt because the pants were two big on her. Kakashi then looked over to his companion and replied, "I have some money in a village not far from here, we should head there. Sakura nodded, not really feeling capable of speaking. Kakashi was quiet for a few minutes then replied "it's a little more then a day away so we should rest before we get there.

Kakashi and sakura made camp in the middle of the woods. As kakashi was making small rough beds out of leaves and sticks, sakura had went fishing. She made sure not to lose any of her shurikan, because of how few they had. She would wait for a fish to jump up, then she would throw shurikan at ninja speed at them. Soon she had five fish , and a rough bucket shaped rock full of water. When sakura had returned, she seen a small fire, and nicely made makeshift beds. She smiled softly at kakashi, she then sat the rock and fish on the fire. She then replied "we're having fish stew tonight. Kakashi nodded slightly. Sakura could feel the intensity in the air, it wasn't like a mission were you would eat from the forest for a little while then go home, this was real survival at it's fullest. Soon the stew was done, and sakura fashioned two little wooden cups that they would keep for awhile. She filled them with the stew, and gave one to kakashi. After the two finished dinner they sat around a little. Sakura soon enough asked "how do you use these." Kakashi turned and seen that sakura was holding the short sword. He got up and smiled, "well I guess I could teach you the basics." Kakashi soon had a small sword fight with sakura. After about an hour the two were worn out and landed softly on the ground "so think you've got the basics" kakashi replied. Sakura nodded then responded with "ya you finally taught me something sensei." Kakashi glared then replied "I taught you the value of teamwork before this." Sakura suddenly became sympathetic and nodded sadly her face downcast. Kakashi then replied "let's get to bed it's late." Sakura walked over to her bed, and laid down. She then started to cry very softly. Kakashi hearing this walked over, and pulled sakura close to him. He then started to hum a soft melody that had sakura asleep in no time. Kakashi laid there wondering why sakura had chosen to stand by him. He didn't know if he should be angry or thankful, he slowly went to sleep with these thoughts in mind.

* * *

Okay that's it for three

Like I said don't be afraid to suggest things that you might want to happen in this story.

A few more meaning's by the way

Chan for a girl is very informal, just like kun to a guy is informal. San is formal, and usually What if any at all a sensei would call a student.

Ni is the number two

Okay tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own naruto**

Sorry I usually publish quicker

My other story is causing a bit of grief so I think I'll delete it and spend more time on this one.

Okay we'll see if this chapters any good

I'm remaking chapter four so if you already read the chapter the beginnings changed a bit.

Ow and by the way, I take criticism, but please refrain from cussing

* * *

CHAPTER 4

_Konoha_

Tsunade stared gloomily out her window with a vacant expression on her face. She had been certain her daughter would have come crawling back by now. Well not really her daughter, but the closest thing to one Tsunade was going to get. She was certain sakura would get over whatever misguided thoughts had made her leave in the first place, but as a week past that seemed unlikely. "Hatake's to blame" came the voice of one of the elders. "Nani" the hokage questioned as she snapped out of her trance. The old women elder spoke "your apprentice, one of the few people that you care about will die out there if she's not brought back." Tsunade snorted and spoke "I thought you were all for the rules, and her banishment." The elders looked at each other, and the old man began to speak "Hatake is the problem, the girl was and is a good medic for konoha, not to mention the jinchuriki could go wild without her around." The elders then spoke together "do you really want to lose the last people precious to you." Tsunade stood stalk still as she thought over the elders arguments. Finally the old lady elder stepped up and announced "to save them there must be complete blame for the incident, in other words hatake must die." Tsunade with tears in her eyes replied "I'll think over this."

It's been several day's sense the banishment of kakashi and sakura, and naruto continues to lay in his filthy bed not bothering to get up. Naruto didn't know how long he had been there, but he had only verily been able to get up twice. His hair is messier then it's ever been, and his eyes have lost some of there spirit, and energy. He's practically dieing of thirst and hunger, but feels to sick to get up. He hadn't verily moved from that spot sense sakura's banishment. His crush that had never agreed to his date invitations, was now gone. Naruto had been sure if he tried hard enough sakura would eventually agree to go out with him. Yet now that chance had gone. Naruto felt a deep hatred for kakashi at that moment. "How dare he drag her down with him that bastard!" naruto thought. It was true that he felt a deep resentment for kakashi, but he truly just wanted his teammate back. He would be okay with kakashi if sakura would just come back. Naruto suddenly stiffened when he felt hands grab him forcefully, out of bed. These hands lifted him up and then teleported them somewhere. "Get the hell off of me" naruto screamed at the intruder. Suddenly he was dumped in the middle of a floor. He shot up in a fighting pose ready to seriously hurt somebody. Then he noticed his surroundings. He quickly realized that it was the hokage's office, and straitened up. Tsunade stood there glaring at him. She then reached behind her and grabbed a big bowl of ramen, and handed it to the starving blond ninja in front of her. Naruto wanted to complain, but the fact that he hadn't eaten, and the fact that there was ramen in front of him stopped him cold. Tsunade was about to give him chopsticks, but was to late ow that naruto was using his hands. He shoved huge amounts of ramen in his mouth so fast tsunade thought he was going to choke. Soon naruto finished, and looked up at the hokage. There was a mixture of concern and sadness on her face. Tsunade sighed and started to speak "Now that your done being malnourished it's time for business. This concerns the recent banishment of your team." Naruto's heart plummeted. "Why would she start on that right away" naruto thought sadly. He suddenly felt sick again and so he muttered "I don't want to talk about it." Tsunade raised an eyebrow, and responded "I thought you would have wanted sakura back." Naruto's head shot up immediately. "What do you mean" he questioned loudly. Tsunade sighed again and started "there's a way to get her back here in konoha, but we would need a team to retrieve her, and also do what must be done." "What must be done" naruto questioned. Tsunade looked at naruto and exclaimed "Sakura is like a daughter to me, and you care very much for her correct." Naruto nodded quickly. Tsunade then replied "So the only thing that would make sakura come back, the thing that must be done, is kakashi's death."

Naruto was now impatiently waiting outside the village gates. He couldn't help, but be impatient. He was waiting for shikamaru, kiba, and ino. Originally it had been lee not shikamaru, but lee had refused to go. Something about the mission being wrong. Lee respected gai, and gai cared for kakashi, so he couldn't go on a mission were kakashi was the target. Naruto sat there agitated that his comrades were so slow, though technically he had gotten there early. Naruto looked at the sky angrily, he didn't want to kill kakashi, but for sakura he would. He would go through hell for his sakura-chan. He had to do it it was the only way naruto would ever see sakura again. Soon the rest of the team arrived, with shikamaru being dead last, not in the least bit hurrying to get there. Naruto glared at the slacker with evident anger on his face. The team quickly went over what they were to do. They were to kill Hatake Kakashi, and bring back Haruno Sakura. Kiba and akamaru quickly found the scent and the team was off. The team jumped through the tree's each thinking different thoughts. Shikamaru was wondering why naruto was put in charge of the team. Kiba was focusing on the scent he was following. Ino thought about her close friend sakura, and naruto thought about how he would confront kakashi. Everybody there knew the copy nin would not be an easy kill, but they were all willing to risk it to save sakura. None of them truly thinking about how sakura had willingly left. None of them wondering why she had left so willingly with him, just that he had dragged her out of the village. Soon they came upon a camping site that looked about a day or two old. "They were definitely here" kiba announced cheerfully. "at least we're on the right track" shikamaru lazily replied. He then casually suggested they rest here for the night Though the team leader aka naruto wouldn't allow it. So the team began their search again. Shikamaru thinking about what a pain this was, decided to sulk to himself. Eventually they came to a village which kiba had announce that kakashi's scent stopped inside the village. The team knew that they would find there comrades in there, but for now it was to late. "Why choose this village" ino wondered to herself. It was dark out, and the tired ninja decided to rest. They stopped by an inn, and went up to the register. Naruto rang the little bell annoyingly, until an innkeeper came out to greet them, or rather tell them to shut up. "Do you know what time it is" the innkeeper complained. Naruto was about to answer about the time, but shikamaru interrupted "we're sorry, but we need a place to stay for a few night's. The innkeeper drowsily wrote up a room, and showed them the only room they had. It was small, and looked like it would be almost suffocating with everyone in there. It only had two bed's so two of them would half to sleep on the floor. Shikamaru quickly claimed one of the beds, and refused to give it up. Kiba tried to claim the other, but ino pushed him out of it, and laid down. She smirked, an quickly fell asleep. Naruto and kiba grumbled about this quietly to themselves. In the end kiba and naruto were the ones stuck on the ground. Akamaru laid on top of kiba so even he had a bed. Naruto turned tiredly on the ground until he fell into a fitful sleep.

_"How could you" screamed the voice of sakura. Naruto stood over the body of the copy ninja with a kunai in hand. Kakashi was clearly dead with several stab wounds including one to the heart. His usually white hair was now red from the blood pouring out of his head. There was blood everywhere. He looked over at the tearful sakura who looked so grief stricken. and announced "this was for you." Sakura just cried some more, naruto tried to run over to comfort her, but he couldn't catch up to her. He seemed to be running in place. Sakura was shaking, muttering something about kakashi. Sakura then cried out "what about them." Naruto noticed she was pointing at the side of him and he turned. Slowly he realized kiba, akamaru, shikamaru, and ino's dead body's. They lay covered in slash marks and blood. All of them looked horribly disfigured. By the looks of things it seemed they were attacked by the nine tails power. Which made no sense, because naruto had mastered his power and couldn't have let the demon out. He then heard sakura announce "you killed them in your rage." Tears began to come from naruo's eyes as he seen his dead team. "Why would you kill them, why would you kill kakashi" sakura screamed at him. "For you" naruto cried out. Suddenly another voice entered naruto's head "you've done it, you killed all of your comrades. Your worse then me." Naruto recognized the voice of sasuke which he had killed to end madara's war. Sasuke's voice had a taunting edge to it, that seemed to spin in naruto's head. Sasuke continued to taunt him about everyones deaths. Naruto who was now grief stricken himself cried out "Sakura sakura's not dead." Suddenly sakura pulled out a kunai, and replied "you killed everyone I loved, you've ripped out my heart, I refuse to live any longer." She then pushed the kunie into her heart, and fell over dead. N_OOOOO Naruto awoke with a start. Everyone was now staring at him, and trying to figure out why he had just started shouting like that. Even shikamaru had woken up to naruto's screams. And shikamaru almost never woke up for anything. The team heard him talking about death, and anguish, and they felt sympathy towards him. Slowly they comforted him telling him it was only a dream. Naruto started to calm down, but still felt something gnawing at him. He eventually went back to sleep, but couldn't help but wonder if what he had seen could be a reality.

* * *

Okay tell me what you think

This one follows naruto so the next will follow kakashi, and sakura.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own naruto**

First I want to say, I've changed chapter four a little since when I first put it up.

This is a day in the village, were kakashi, and sakura stopped at.

Um I need a name for this anonymous village so if anyone has any idea's that would be great.

This is told before naruto, and his team arrived so in case anyone was confused about the time relapsing. I'll tell about what happened to one side over a certain amount of time, then retail what happened to the other side in the same time period.

I hope I'm not confusing anybody.

* * *

_Village Kakashi and sakura_

CHAPTER 5

Sakura awoke right as daylight was shining into the apartment. The dark blue curtains separated just enough to let the daylight shine on her. She rolled over, and suddenly found herself face to face with a sleeping kakashi. Startled she fell right out of the bed. She quickly got up and sat back down finally remembering all that had occurred. The banishment, then her and kakashi's departure followed by her and him coming to this small village, were kakashi had kept some money. Not only quite a sum of money, but a tight fitting black uniform, and mask combo. Not to mention quite a collection of kunai and shuriken. He had told her that it was his need to have a back up plan that prompted him to save up in another village. Sakura had thought about that, and wondered if he had ever thought he was going to be kicked out. "No wonder he never seemed to have any money on him, with these elaborate back up plans and whatever else he spends it on" sakura thought as she looked down at the exhausted copy ninja. Kakashi had spent awhile out on the town, and had only come in after sakura was asleep. Sakura finally got up from the bed and looked over the small apartment. Kakashi had got it the day they arrived so sakura should think herself lucky. The only problem was it was pretty much one room with a bed at the corner, and at the other end a stove. A cabinet above the stove, and a little bitty freezer at the left side. It also had a small sink off to the corner. Technically the apartment did have a small bathroom with a toilet right next to s small shower. Though that was all there was to the tiny, blue apartment. There wasn't even a closet and this seemed to bug sakura for some reason. Sakura had complained the most about the one bed though. Kakashi smiled and said he's make it up to her. Kakashi had given her twenty dollars to spend the other day, and she had bought food and a pan. Knowing it was probably the most needed thing. Sakura decided to start some bacon for their breakfast, though they would half to have water to drink, because she hadn't bought any drinks while she was out. Right as she was finishing breakfast she heard a voice say "what smells so good." Sakura smiled and announced "bacon." Kakashi got up, and sakura immediately panicked. Kakashi calmly asked "what's wrong." Sakura responded "we don't have any silverware, or cups, or plates. Kakashi nodded then disappeared. A few minutes later he returned with some of everything sakura had mentioned. Not to mention a small table and two foldable chairs that he stuck right in the center of the room. "how did you get that so fast" sakura asked dumbstruck. Kakashi laughed and replied "I bought them last night, but forgot to bring them up." Sakura smiled and asked what else he had bought he replied "some soap, and a hairbrush, I know what you girls are like." Sakura swatted at him, but kakashi just ducked out of the way. "I also bought the most important item in the world" kakashi announced happily. "Ow and what's that" sakura asked. Kakashi then held up an orange book and announced "icha icha of course." This caused sakura to actually hit him lightly across the arm "perverted old man" sakura muttered to herself. Soon the two finished their breakfast, and kakashi informed that he was going to take a shower, and left for the small bathroom.

Sakura had gone out when she heard kakashi in the shower. She had borrowed a bit of money as well, it seemed kakashi had a few thousand to spare. She ventured over to a small shop to buy what she needed. She hurried back with her purchase of a red dress, and tan shorts. Not to mention a razor. Just as sakura got back the shower turned off. Sakura heard kakashi shuffling around, obviously trying to get direst. Sakura told him about the money she spent, and kakashi replied that that was fine. Kakashi slowly stepped out of the little bathroom and replied "okay your turn." Though sakura didn't hear him. She was to busy staring at him, and his clothing which was a normal pair of black pants, and a black shirt that fit skin tight to his muscles. Sakura couldn't help but stare at said muscles. It just outlined him so perfectly. His hair was also down and messy from the shower, which actually gave him even more appeal. Not to mention the most important thing being, he had no mask on, and his face could be described as nothing less the gorgeous. Sakura continued to stare like an idiot at him. Kakashi though was becoming more and more uncomfortable as sakura continued to stare. He slowly coughed and sakura snapped out of her little trance, and quickly headed to the bathroom to shower. A light blush could be seen on sakura's face right before she closed the door to the bathroom. Kakashi chuckled lightly as he searched for his dark blue mask. He knew what girls thought of him, and he could tell that sakura was no different. Kakashi actually liked the idea of sakura noticing him in that way, but he wouldn't admit to himself why that was. After kakashi had found his mask he decided to finish the time by reading icha icha. After sakura finished with her shower she came out of the bathroom to see kakashi reading his perverted book. Not to mention he had lost some of his attractiveness slouched like that, with his hair back up were it usually is, and his mask on. Sakura growled something that kind of sounded like a threat. She was obviously displeased by his lack of caring. Kakashi looked up and smirked "let's go get something to eat sense we both know that neither of us can cook" he said. Sakura glared at him and defended with " I resent that." Kakashi just was already out the door, but responded with "well maybe will see if you've become any better later on okay, but for now I remember your cooking, and I say we're going out to eat."

Kakashi and sakura chose a small ramen shop, that reminded them a lot of the one they used to visit with naruto. The owner was nice, and they both ordered a large ramen. As they were eating, they thought back to their times with naruto. Sakura smiled sadly at these fond thoughts. Kakashi seen sakura's sad face and replied "don't worry we'll be back in konoha before you know it." Sakura looked up at kakashi with a confused look on her face. "but aren't we banished for like ever" sakura asked. Kakashi laughed and responded "if I thought we were going to be banished forever I would have never let you live with me." Sakura then looked hurt and kakashi quickly added "I was joking of course I would give you a home, but you probably couldn't stand living with a perverted old man like me." Sakura chewed her ramen thoughtfully then smirked "your probably right who would want to stay in the same place as you, but what do you mean we'll be back in konoha." Kakashi chuckled then explained "well naruto will be hokage soon, and he would never let his friends be hurt like this, naruto's to good a friend for that, and we would be welcomed back with open arms." Kakashi was now smiling at his explanation, because he had complete faith in the blond ninja. Sakura stared at kakashi then smiled. Even she knew naruto wouldn't allow them to be kicked out. Though she was also amazed at how much emotion the usual stoic copy ninja had responded with. "Ya all we have to do is believe in naruto" sakura thought finally feeling relieved about their situation. After all naruto was the village hero, he was the most trustworthy ninja in konoha, so they had nothing to worry about.

After the two had finished their food, and returned to their apartment they both felt happy about the day's events. Sakura hurried into the bathroom, and changed into the clothes the village had given them, which was much better to sleep in then the red dress she had. As sakura walked out of the bathroom she seen kakashi laying on the right side of the bed reading his book. He had taken his head band off, but that's about it. Sakura walked over to the left side, and crawled under the covers. Soon she was fast asleep, muttering something about konoha. Kakashi smiled and decided to go to sleep as well. He got under the covers, and closed his eye. A few minutes past then kakashi felt two arms wrap around him lightly. He opened his eye to confirm that yes sakura was now snuggling up against him. Yet she still seemed asleep. He tried to pull her arms away, but suddenly she cried "no don't go kashi." She also put some of her strength into it so kakashi couldn't pull away. Kakashi decided not to care, and to go to sleep. Kakashi smiled at sakura's little nickname for him. He had only heard it one other time, and that was when he was practically on his death bed, and sakura apparently tried to call him awake, but got choked up and cried out kashi. She had ended up saving him. Just another time he had owed her his life. Though he was pretty sure he had saved her more times then she saved him so it was okay. He had decided to make light fun of the nickname she had cried out. Sakura had turned bright red and argued she was going to start calling him that all the time if he didn't stop the laughing. "Kashi" he repeated laughing, he couldn't help but kind of like the nickname she had given him. "Good night cherry blossom" kakashi whispered softly. Sakura seemed to hear him though she was still asleep. Kakashi then heard sakura mutter "good night kashi" Both fell into pleasant dreams that night.

* * *

Okay so kakashi believes naruto will be their salvation. This kind of makes the situation seem worse doesn't it.

Let's hope kakashi's beliefs become the reality, and not naruto's mission.

Well tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto

A/N Hello it's been awhile and I was just reading over my old story, and thought it was going kind of fast. Instead of getting rid of it I'm just going to try to make it better from this point. I would change it a little, but my computer crashed (reason I haven't wrote in awhile) and I don't feel like rewriting anything.

Also the town I put Kakashi and Sakura in I've named kasasagi town, it was from an Inuyasha game I had, and so I don't own it.

* * *

CHAPTER 6

_Kasasagi town-kakashi & sakura_

Sakura was awoken by strange sounds, it almost sounded like chirping. It was very irritating, plus sakura couldn't remember Konoha really having to many birds. Sakura rolled over trying to get the noise out of her head when she suddenly hit someone. Panicking and with ninja speed she jumped up with kunai in hand. She looked for the person only to find an amused slash slightly irritated kakashi. Suddenly memories began to flood back to her. So she straightened and put the kunai away. "If you keep forgetting your banished then you'll accidentally end up back in Konoha" kakashi stated drowsily, as he rolled off the bed. Sakura stuck her tungue out at him and walked to the bathroom.

After showering and getting ready sakura made her way to the kitchen area of the room, where kakashi was eating some sort of breakfast. Sakura didn't know what it was, but it kind of looked like some kind of rice. It was hard to tell, because he ate it at an odd angle. As if he was trying to make the bowl fit in with his unusual stance. His face wasn't hidden, but then again what reason did he have o wear his mask now that she had already seen it. He smiled and gave her a bowl of whatever it was. "Enjoy cherry blossom" he teased. Sakura sputtered for a minute then pointedly asked "what did you just say, you know I hate that kakashi." He just chuckled then replied " I told you if you ever called me KASHI again, I would call you cherry blossom." "NANI! But I never" sakura began to try to figure out what he was saying. "Last night in your sleep" he replied nonchalantly. "That doesn't count" sakura huffed. "Sure it doesn't" kakashi smiled as he finished his breakfast.

"So can you tell me why you made this ace in the hole thing" sakura asked kakashi. They were now at a small park area. Kakashi was sitting next to a tree, and sakura was glaring down at him. "What's there to tell" kakashi replied. "Well it almost sounds like you were prepared to be called traitor" sakura accused. Kakashi started "well cherry blossom" sakura gave him a death glare, but kakashi just ran his hand through his hair. He then began again "what if I got injured and couldn't make it to konoha? Hmmm! Or maybe someone stole my identity? Or as ridiculous as this sounds I might actually be banished?" Sakura looked down then replied "I'm sorry." Silence filled the air making everything get uncomfortable. Suddenly kakashi added "it's okay." The tension in the air seemed to disappear. Suddenly sakura looked up and replied "thank you KASHI." With a grin sakura left a bewildered kakashi. "Aw so it's going to be that way" kakashi couldn't help the smirk that came over his face. "Well let's see how far we can take this game then" the smirk became even more devious. Suddenly a few shadows surrounded him.

Sakura was now getting ready "stupid kakashi" she muttered as she pulled on her new dress kakashi had gotten for her. He had decided to take them out to a fancy restaurant. "Where did that baka get the money anyway" sakura growled underneath her breath. She then heard knocking on the bathroom door. "Sakura please hurry" kakashi sounded annoyed by the time it took her to get ready. Sakura walked out with a scowl on her face, that soon turned into her mouth dropping open. Kakashi was wearing a very handsome suit that fit him perfectly. He had ridden himself of his mask, and was wearing one eye patch. Kakashi smiled at sakura's reaction. It was the reaction he had hoped for. She herself was beautiful, but he was not going to admit that. "So are we going" he directed with his hand to the door.

At the restaurant sakura ordered the most expensive thing on the menu, trying to get the smirk off of kakashi's face. He just smiled and ordered two. They ate in silence. It may have been a fake date, but both appreciated the good food. The lousy food they had been eating was driving sakura crazy. Sakura then saw kakashi tip the waiter. With a huff sakura asked "where did you get this money." Kakashi waved his hand up in the air and replied "the road of life lent it to me." Sakura glared at him till he admitted "Well these gangsters decided to pick on little helpless me on my way back, I just took what they probably stole." "How much" sakura asked feeling kind of sorry for that gangs bad luck. Kakashi just smiled and replied "ready to leave cherry blossom." Sakura asked again "How much money kashi." She wanted to know how much money he had won, but also didn't want to lose their little game. Kakashi just smiled as he helped her from her chair, paid for the food, then headed home.

At their apartment sakura asked again. Kakashi went to get ready for bed. When he came out sakura persisted. "How much kashi" she nearly growled. He smiled then added "really cherry blossom it's not really a woman's place to judge on finances." He immediately had to dodge a punch "NANI" sakura yelled as she went for a second blow. Kakashi held up his hands and replied "stop I was just kidding." Sakura reluctantly stopped and climbed into bed. "Know wonder your alone" she growled. Suddenly everything fell silent. Kakashi couldn't help, but secretly be hurt by this. Slowly a sad smile came to him. "I still have you" he replied. Hearing the hurt in his voice sakura turned and said "Sorry kashi I didn't mean." "It's okay cherry blossom" he replied honestly and without joke for the first time that day. Sakura sat up and said "your wrong, I wouldn't mind staying with you for an entire banishment." Kakashi looked up and smiled he didn't know what brought up that subject, but he was glad sakura thought she could stand him. He slowly climbed into bed and replied "Oyasuminasai."

"_Kashi what are you doing" sakura asked. "Nothing cherry blossom" came the soft reply. Sakura was blindfolded and kakashi sat right next to her. She felt soft limps pressed against hers, and smiled as she kissed back. "Nothing huh" The same soft limps made their way to the crook of her neck. "Kashi" she giggled softly. "No peeking" came his voice a bit rougher this time. She had never felt this way about anyone. This was beyond what she felt for sasuke. Suddenly he took off the blindfold and smiled at her. "Every-thing's going to be okay my little sakura-chan" kakashi whispered. She soon pulled him closer and kissed him softly "as long as your here" she replied against his mouth. Suddenly the scene changed . She was in a dark alleyway and was trying to make sense of it. Suddenly she saw two shadows fighting. One she recognized as kakashi. She ran towards them and then she saw the shadow of a blade. She saw it rip through kakashi's shadow. 'Kashi" sakura cried. She then found him with a sword through his chest. She felt herself trying to heal him, but her power was doing nothing. "Why are you helping that bastard" came a rough voice. It was the man that had stabbed kakashi. Sakura through tears recognized the form of naruto. "Sakura...sakura...cherry blossom" came the soft voice of kakashi. Sakura was confused "kashi" she whispered._

Suddenly she woke up. Kakashi had her in his arms. "Are you okay" he asked. "I kept hearing you call for me" he explained. Suddenly sakura began to cry. "Don't leave, don't die kashi" she sobbed. "Sakura I'm okay, it was just a dream" kakashi comforted her as he pulled her into his lap, trying to make her feel better. He held her as she quieted down, and soon began to doze back off. Silently he heard her whisper "kashi I love you." Kakashi laid her back on the bed, but couldn't get any sleep for himself. "She loves me" he thought trying to make sense of those words. He pulled his hand through his hair in a worried fashion. It had to just be dream talk he tried to tell himself. Yet what if she did care for him in that way. It had been so long sense he had a meaning full relationship. "No just dream talk" he kept telling himself. As he tried to get a little sleep. Kakashi had known that for the last year he had started to like sakura, but never believed it possible. Mostly he figured any like he had was just lust from not getting around lately. "I'm never going to get to sleep" he muttered. So he decided to go for a walk.

* * *

A/N Okay I hope this makes since. I haven't wrote in awhile so I hope this goes with the story.

Next chapter will be a split between naruto's team, and kakashi and sakura. That's right they finally have there first encounter.

Oyasuminasai=good night


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own naruto

Since I got a review so quick I decided to put out the next chapter fairly quickly.

I hope the fact that I rushed doesn't hurt the story.

* * *

CHAPTER 7

_Kasasagi Town -Naruto's team around 7pm_

Naruto had his serious face on. Kiba had just told him where Kakashi was. He had picked up his scent and had returned to tell the others. "Forgive me in the next life sensei" naruto whispered to no one in particular. Naruto was getting ready very slowly, from what he heard kakashi had just arrived to the village park and he would probably be there awhile. Naruto knew what he had to do. "I will save sakura from all of this" naruto stated determinedly. Once again forgetting that sakura chose this. As he slipped on his final shoe, he began to think of the old days. All the fun times squad seven had. "Now sensei's a traitor just like sasuke" naruto thought. "And just like sasuke I can't go easy on him in the end" naruto thought as he remembered killing sasuke. Naruto was certain that to save sakura kakashi had to die. "I will not fail my mission, unlike you sensei" naruto growled as he walked out of the hotel room to his comrades.

They all hid, moving slowly on the rough tops. Kasasagi town was half town and half forest so they were able to move around very easily without being detected. The slowly colding weather left many leaves on the ground. The team was always watching for this because one wrong step could give them away. Suddenly shikamaru spoke up. "So how are we supposed to take down the feared copy nin" he whispered. "I mean it's not like he's a pushover" shikamaru continued. Naruto glared at shikamaru and whispered harshly "we're good enough to take him." Kiba also added "ya he'll be dead before the first five seconds." Suddenly shikamaru stopped and replied "he's stronger then that please tell me you guys have a better plan." When no one answered shikamaru muttered "what a drag." Soon everyone began to consider the very real threat of the situation. They continued along until they reached the park. Naruto then moved aside, and with a wave of his hand motioned kiba to lead the way. Shikamaru motioned to the numerous falling leaves, telling them without words to watch where they step. After all if they stepped on a leaf it could alert Hatake to them.

Slowly kiba stopped at a low level creek. The water was so clear they could easily see their reflections. He slowly moved his hand ordering the group to stop. On the other side near two tall treas stood kakashi, and Sakura. They looked to be eating some kind of bread. The group recognized it as a picnic. Naruto noticed that they seemed to be talking. Naruto had really been hoping that kakashi would be alone. He didn't want sakura to have to see this. Suddenly he noticed that kakashi was moving closer towards Sakura. The sky was getting dark so naruto moved a little closer. "What is he doing" naruto asked bewildered. Kakashi moved a bit closer to sakura. Naruto moved closer to see what was happening. Kakashi looked to be hunched over sakura now. He then realized kakashi had his mask off, but before he could see his face he saw him kissing sakura. Naruto felt his blood boil. "What's going on here" naruto growled. Truly naruto still loved sakura, and seeing her kiss a traitor made him confused and enraged. Not only that he was her sensei and far to old for her. Naruto's only thought's were "that perverted bastard." Any sentiment, and regret he had for trying to kill kakashi was now washed away. Naruto had had enough, he through his kunai right at kakashi.

_Kakashi and Sakura earlier that day_

Sakura felt kind of embarrassed. No not kind of She Felt Embarrassed. She replayed her dream over and over. Kakashi dying was terrible, but what it meant had sakura flustered and confused. Being a medic she had quickly analyzed her dream. Not that she needed to be a medic. Her dream said she liked kakashi and was afraid to lose him. "But I can't like him he's my sensei" sakura tried to tell herself. "Just not possible" she thought. It was true she had some attraction to kakashi, but it just wasn't possible in her mind. Not only that kakashi had sat them up a picnic. "Just trying to make everything more awkward" sakura huffed. Kakashi was always good about making any situation awkward. "I hope kakashi doesn't ever find out about that dream" sakura whispered to the air. Him knowing she was scared for his life, was better then knowing she might actually feel something more then friendship for him.

Kakashi walked them slowly through the village park area. He found a nice good spot close to the creek for them. So if they needed water it wouldn't be far. He had brought a small picnic for them of some sort of flavored bread, he had found in the marketplace. Sakura smiled up at him and said she was going to go get a little water while he sat the picnic up. Really all he did was sit the bag down and sit himself on a soft rock. Kakashi wasn't sure how he would broach the subject, but he had to know if sakura really meant what she said last night. He saw that sakura was returning, and gestured to a nice tree for her to sit. Kakashi noticed the somewhat cold air, and smiled. It wasn't really picnic type weather, but it might be good for snuggling to keep warm. Kakashi wasn't really into closeness, but when it came to a possible future girlfriend he changed his mind. He quickly remembered the picnic, and handed sakura a piece of the bread. "Let's eat" he replied with somewhat fake enthusiasm.

After they had finished eating. Kakashi noticed how the sun was going down. "This is perfect" he thought. "Sakura" kakashi cleared his throat. "Sakura" he replied again. Sakura looked up, and smiled "what is it kashi." Kakashi took in a breath then asked "sakura do you like me." "Well um sure your a good friend" sakura gave him a fake smile. Kakashi shook his head "no I mean in a different way." Sakura's heart was beating fast now. Kakashi seen her blush, and turn away. He didn't know too the extent, but he did know there was something there. "Sakura" he whispered. As he moved a little closer to her. "Sakura last night you said something, do you care for me" he whispered where she could barely hear him. Sakura looked up, then looked down and said "I...I don't know." Kakashi moved a bit closer, and said "would you like to try." "Try to be more then friends" he added. He was now so close he was hunched above her. She was pressed to the tree she had been sitting against. Suddenly kakashi began to lean away. Sakura fearing he would leave called out to him. "Daijoubu!" Kakashi turned around and kissed her. Sakura didn't know when he had taken his mask off, but felt so good with him kissing her like that. She quickly melted into the kiss. The cold air seemed to completely disappear. Not only that sakura knew that her and kashi truly could be possible. Kakashi smiled now knowing sakura did care for him. Sakura soon felt his tongue bagging for entrance. Sakura opened her mouth , and let her new found lover explore. Kakashi didn't want to rush anything, but he was soon realizing how long it had been sense he truly cared for someone. It was actually hard to control released emotions. Right before she closed her eyes, she saw at the side of her vision a kunai streaking towards kakashi. She pushed him quickly away with her monster strength. The kunai narrowly missed him by just centimeters. Kakashi was thrown against the ground. Kakashi looked up confused then saw the kunai. "Sakura get back" he growled as he looked for the source that attacked them.

Sakura looked around trying to find the source. She quickly located it, as four figures standing at the other side of the creek. They seemed to be glaring kakashi down. She heard a voice say "you idiot, there goes a surprise attack." Sakura recognized the voice of kiba. She then seen the one that through the kunai, it was naruto. Sakura suddenly remembered her dream. Was it all coming true? "What's going on" kakashi growled at the group. Suddenly naruto growled "your a dead man." "Sakura stay back" kakashi yelled as he pulled out a kunai. In the passed everyone kakashi loved had dyed, it would not be that way again.

* * *

Okay Let's hope nothing bad happens

Daijoubu=OKAY!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own naruto

Yo madara fan I can't go with your sadistic idea sorry. You would definitely go good with madara though. From the sound of it you two are perfect for each other. Meaning both sadistic. LOL

I have to write a story all readers could like though.

Back to the story

* * *

CHAPTER 8

_Naruto's team fighting_

Kiba through smoke bombs down. Kakashi instantly put his mask on. Kakashi quickly jumped in front of sakura and activated his sharingan, as the smoke spread across the park. Though the second it took to activate the sharingan, was all shikamaru needed to use his shadow possession jutsu. Kakashi was effectively caught. Kakashi couldn't believe his carelessness. "How could this happen so easily" kakashi thought. He also told himself that if he ever got out of this, he would train more. He was obviously losing his touch. Quickly he was surrounded by the four man team. Naruto with kunai in hand replied "goodbye sensei." Kiba also launched towards kakashi from the other side. Kakashi panicked, he didn't want to use sharingan on naruto, but it looked to be all he could do. Not only that, kakashi couldn't even get to kiba. "Is this the end" kakashi thought frantically. Suddenly an earthquake knocked everyone over, the ground split open in several places. The shadow possession was effectively released from kakashi. Sakura had hit the ground with more force then ever before. Ino was the most surprised, fallowed closely by naruto. Sakura fallowed quickly by throwing shurikan at the four dumbfounded team members. Everyone dodged the attack. Ino quietly asked "why is sakura doing this." No one had suspected sakura would fight. After all they were there to save her. Ino noticed the look in sakura's eyes seemed somehow different. Suddenly shikamaru was behind kakashi, he quickly cut his throat and then shikamaru threw shurikan at sakura. They all hit there mark. Seeing the blood slowly pulling out of sakura Ino fainted. Naruto stared at the scene in disbelief.

Suddenly (puff) (puff). Confused naruto cried out "nani." Shikamaru calmly responded "they escaped after the earthquake, and left clones to keep us busy." Understanding went through naruto, and kiba like cold water. "He got away" kiba muttered angrily. "Not only that it seems sakura's not to fond of us killing her friend, or from what we just saw maybe even her lover" shikamaru said. Naruto couldn't wrap his mind around this. "Can sakura really like sensei that way" naruto thought. Had he really lost out to his treacherous sensei. "Man what's with sakura always falling for the wrong guy, you'd think she'd learn after the trouble with sasuke" naruto growled. Kiba nodded and added "sometimes girls just don't learn." Shikamaru then muttered something. "Nani" naruto questioned. Shikamaru looked up, and replied "it just got harder." "What do you mean" growled kiba frustratedly. Shikamaru let out a breath then started to explain "for one, if sakura cares for kakashi, she's not going to let us kill him, and if we do she'll hold it against us for the rest of her life. Two how are we going to bring sakura back to konaha _unharmed_ if she's ready to kill us. Three, now kakashi knows were here, he won't let his guard down again. And four we now have to carry Ino back with us because she had to go and faint." Shikamaru looked very tired from hefting to explain all of that. "Why do you make everything so hard" naruto muttered tiredly. "I just see thing's clearly" shikamaru muttered as he picked ino off the ground. The team headed back to the Inn. Naruto argued they should go after kakashi, so he didn't get to much ground ahead of them. "Even if we caught them tonight, we'd probably lose, we'll attack again after we have a plan" shikamaru explained. "We are ninja after all, and should try and use stealth" shikamaru finished.

_Kakashi & Sakura_

Kakashi ordered sakura to just keep running. They had to get away, and the clones would only hold for a short while. "What's going on" sakura thought frantically. "Why are they trying to hurt us kashi" sakura asked kakashi with tears in her eyes. "Well it looked like they were only after me" kakashi answered through gritted teeth. Sakura then noticed one of kakashi's legs was pulling behind. She turned and forced him to stop. "Let me heal that" she demanded. Kakashi tried to push past her saying as he went "no time if they catch up" "Iie" sakura announced. "If their fallowing us, then they'll catch us. Naruto's faster then us, and if they catch us and your hurt it will turn out bad" sakura reasoned. Kakashi struck by sakura's logic gave up, and sat down. "Okay, just hurry" he conceded. Sakura quickly started healing him. A light in her hand began to glow, and kakashi began to feel better immediately. "How did this happen" sakura asked confused. Kakashi looked at sakura then said "a bit of the earthquake did this." "You mean this is my fault" sakura asked quietly. "Iie shikamaru still had me in his grip, and when he fell I fell in the same way, except not as lightly" kakashi replied as he rubbed his shoulder. Which bore a light bruise. "All done" sakura breathed. "It would seem we're not being fallowed" kakashi observed. Sakura then nodded, and replied "I know of a village not to far from here that will house us, if you want." "Are you sure" kakashi mumbled as he got up. "Hai I have friends there, who I healed last year from a terrible sickness, and no one would give us away" sakura explained. "Okay if it's all we can do, but please remember what friends seem to be capable of now" kakashi replied.

On their way to the village sakura observed how worn out kakashi looked. "Feeling okay kashi" sakura asked worriedly. "Never better cherry blossom" kakashi retorted with fake enthusiasm. Sakura knew kakashi was now putting her off, so she just watched the road ahead of her. She didn't want to get mad at him, because he was probably going through a lot of hasstle. She really wished kakashi would just tell her what was on his mind, but he wasn't exactly the sharing personal info type. "Maybe he's thinking about what just happened" sakura thought. After all even she was wondering why naruto had attacked them, wasn't being banished enough. Not only that why we're they going after only kakashi, she just couldn't peice it together. Sakura also wondered if her and kakashi we're now in a relationship, or if it was just a one time kiss, and the attack had changed kakashi's mind. Sakura wanted to ask him so many things, but the look of concentration, mixed with being tired, gave her thought otherwise.

Kakashi knew sakura was just worried, but he feared that if he spoke his fears aloud they would become instantly true. And that was the last thing he wanted. He didn't like to push her away like that, and he hoped she wasn't to hurt by it. After what he had scene today, it looked like his hope of returning to konoha had just went out. "Naruto was supposed to save us, not kill us" kakashi thought bitterly. Kakashi also assured himself that if naruto tried to hurt them again, he wouldn't hold back. He would take naruto down if need be. But in the end kakashi knew this was the councils doing. They had always had a dislike of him, and would act against him the first chance they got. "Somehow they've convinced lady tsunade to dispose of me" kakashi thought's seem to turn to the council. Kakashi was watching his feet move across the dirt path as he thought "if I was alone, and my comrades came to kill me, then I probably would have let them, but now I have something more." Kakashi then looked at sakura and thought "something I have to protect." Sakura saw him looking at her, and smiled softly at him. "We're still together aren't we sakura-chan" kakashi asked with a smile. Sakura's smile brightened and she said "if you want Kashi." She then walked over to him, and kissed him lightly on his masked cheek. Kakashi blushed a little, and was thankful his mask protected his face. Suddenly a very small village came into view.

* * *

Okay well I'll end this chapter here I guess.

Iie=NO


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own naruto

A/N All new names in this chapter are made up, or I've heard somewhere before, if I make a name that sounds familiar its only coincidence.

There is lemon in this chapter, and I will have it sectioned off just so readers don't necessarily have to read it.

Ow and on suggestion thoughts will now be in italics just like dreams.

Finally I hope I'm not annoying anybody with the Japanese words, I just thought it would be fun to add them in there, and I always put there meanings at the end of the chapter.

I hope this story goes well.

* * *

CHAPTER 9

_Village kakashi & sakura_

Wind blowing, chirping birds, water running, and sakura humming, were all the things that were annoying kakashi to death right now. He just wanted to sleep. Kakashi rolled back over on his borrowed bed, and put his borrowed pillow over his head. Yet it was ineffective at blocking all the noise. For some reason, sakura had insisted, on waking up early, and showering. Kakashi just wanted to sleep in. Was that so bad? Kakashi finally had enough and got up out of bed. After kakashi was dressed and ready, finishing in less then five minutes, _unlike someone I know_ kakashi thought grudgingly, while he stared at the bathroom door. Ten minutes later sakura walked out of the bathroom, smiling. She had completely showered, and it looked like she had a manicure, not only that but her hair was completely fixed, even cut a little. It was obvious she wasn't suffering their banishment. Kakashi just rolled his eyes. Sakura glared at kakashi and demanded "nani?" "Betsuni" kakashi answered. Suddenly sakura turned to the bathroom and waved "all yours." "Don't need it" kakashi replied a bit smugly. Sakura put her hand's on her hips, and asked "Donoyouni." Sakura's eyes raked over him, and then she asked "How did you comb your hair, when I have the hairbrush." "Comb" kakashi asked dumbly. Sakura made a face, hoping against hope he was lying. Sakura suddenly smirked "well you just woke up so you must have to use the restroom." Kakashi laughed enjoying the conversation. "Nope" he replied. "That's impossible" sakura argued. Kakashi put his hand through his hair and waved vaguely "well you know um outside." Sakura looked horrified at this. "Well you at least need to shower" sakura said weakly. Kakashi just cocked his head in confusion and replied "shower, but I don't even stink yet." Sakura stared at him wide eyed then she started yelling "GO AND SHOWER OR I WILL NEVER GIVE YOU ANOTHER KISS EVER AGAIN, AND I WONT LET ANYONE ELSE KISS YOU EITHER." "Well there are things better then kissing still" kakashi replied weakly. "NOW" sakura screamed. Kakashi was in the bathroom so fast, he would have made the yellow flash look slow. Sakura straightened and walked away "men" she growled. Kakashi began to undress, and get into the shower "women" he sighed tiredly.

Kakashi walked out of the bathroom and replied "better." Suddenly he realized he was all alone. He looked around the small borrowed house, but there was no sakura in sight. He shrugged and decided she probably just went to the local food store. He walked over and sat luxuriously on the couch. It really was a nice home. Sakura's friend kunei(coonnay) had arranged the small house for them, in no time flat. Apparently sakura had saved her life, and kunei was only happy to help. There was the bathroom, the living room, the kitchen, and two bedrooms. Furnishing included, they really couldn't have hoped for a better deal. Suddenly kakashi realized he was hungry, and went to the fridge, before he could even get into the fridge, he noticed a note. It read **Dear Kashi I went to akii's store, and then I have some other chores to run. I won't be home till late. Please get some fire wood ****ready, for the stove. Ow and I'm sorry for yelling at you, hope your not mad. Love Sakura.** _Who is akii, and whoever invented the wood stove better have died a painful death_ Kakashi thought. So kakashi decided to get it over with and go get wood. For once he wished he was yamato, and could just make wood appear. Suddenly he remembered yamato was dead, and he felt grief enter him. Yamato, and Sai, had both died because of him. "Naze" kakashi whispered to know one in particular. That's why kakashi had to protect sakura, she was all he had left. Suddenly kakashi remembered naruto. "He has betrayed me and sakura, in the end I may be scum, but he is worse." A deep anger seemed to fill kakashi as he thought about naruto. Kakashi shook his head riding himself of those thoughts and continued with getting ready to find fire wood.

After finishing getting the wood, kakashi decided to go out further into the woods and train. He started with two hundred push ups. Kakashi laughed at his efforts, and couldn't help but be reminded of how gai trained. After he was done he decided to work on his aim. He set up little leave targets, and threw shurikan at them. His aim was as perfect as ever. _Not bad for a guy with only one eye_ kakashi mused to himself. Though kakashi did wonder that if he never missed was he really getting any better. Soon kakashi grew tired and decided to go back home and start the wood stove. It was a simple job, all he really had to do was load the wood, then use a fire style jutsu. After the stove was burning, kakashi went to the fridge to get a long deserved snack, and then the coach for a light rest.

Sakura returned home looking completely exhausted. As she walked through the front door, she felt warm air hit her. _Well it seems kakashi started the wood stove after all_ sakura thought. Kakashi shifted from the coach, and looked up at sakura "rough day?" he asked. Sakura smiled softly and replied "ya I was working at the clinic, to help get us some money." Kakashi chuckled and responded "So your going to be a medic here to." Sakura nodded happily. Kakashi smiled then waved for her to come sit by him. Sakura walked over to the small coach, and sat right beside kakashi. Kakashi maneuvered his hand around her, and softly kissed her lips. Sakura smiled then moved to take kakashi's mask off. Once it hung loosely at his neck she pressed her lips to his a bit harder. Kakashi moved his head, and slowly with his left hand pulled her closer to himself. He tried to deepen the kiss, but sakura pulled away and replied " I have to make dinner." Sakura smiled apologetically, and got up to go fix them something. Kakashi had really wanted to continue their actions, but he supposed food was always good two. Sakura had made a fairly quick stew, and brought it into the living room for both of them. She sat his in front of him, then sat beside him with her own. Kakashi had decided not to put his mask back on, so eating turned out to be a fairly easy quick thing. The stew contained rice, and some sort of meat kakashi couldn't identify at that moment. Sakura was amazed at the speed in which kakashi ate. He just lifted the bowl to his face then soundlessly it was gone. _No wonder we could never get to see his face when we were young_ sakura thought incredulously. After they were finished sakura took the dishes back to the kitchen, then returned to sit next to kakashi. Kakashi smiled at her mischievously, the stated "were were we."

A/N Here's were things get more um lemon, don't like don't read. This is my first time writing something like this so I don't know if it will be any good.

* * *

Kakashi turned, and wrapped his arm around her he slowly leaned in and kissed her. Sakura eagerly kissed him back. Kakashi moved himself away from the coach, and turned so he was facing sakura. His left hand quickly moved to her head and he pressed his mouth to hers passionately. Without even asking he pressed his tongue into her mouth. His tongue quickly dominated hers and he was free to explore. Kakashi started to pull them further against the coach. "Sakura" he whispered between their kisses. Their breathes were becoming more and more labored. He suddenly let his right hand trail in between their bodies. He moved his hand across her breast, then to her stomach, and sakura's eyes went wide. He moved and let his hand rub softly against her thigh. Sakura couldn't help but moan. She looked a little embarrassed about the escape of noise, but it seemed to just drive kakashi forward. He pressed her even harder to the coach, now sakura was trapped between him, and the coach. Sakura couldn't get enough of him though, and she tried to press forward. Suddenly she wished the wood stove wasn't on, because it had gotten far to hot. Her small arms were wrapped tightly against his broad shoulders. She moved her arms under his to hold him closer, but it still wasn't enough. Kakashi seemed to have the same idea, because he already had his shirt half off. He immediately threw it to the ground then began kissing her neck in a passionate way. She felt him bite down, and couldn't help but let another soft moan escape. Suddenly sakura was pulled up into his arms, and he began to move. She wondered were they were going, but couldn't turn, because kakashi was still kissing her. Suddenly he dropped her, and she immediately recognized the bed. He quickly began to kiss her as he pulled her further back on the bad. Sakura realized she wasn't wearing any shoes, and wondered when that had happened. Kakashi was now on top of her kissing any were he could get. Not having to hold her up he let his hands explore. Sakura gasped when she felt his hands massaging her breasts. She didn't even know when she had lost her shirt and bra. All she could think was how badly she anted kakashi at that moment. She suddenly seen kakashi rid himself of an article of clothing. She only wondered briefly, till she realized, he was now completely naked. She felt herself blush, but soon realized, his hands were at her shorts line. With the mastery of a pro he had all of her clothes off. She felt his heavy breathing, and the proof of his arousal, pressed against her lower stomach. Sakura was a bit scared because she had never had sex before, but right now she couldn't help but want to beg for him. Kakashi slowly slid his knee between her legs, requesting her to open them for him. Sakura acted on instinct and wrapped her legs around him. "Please" sakura whimpered unable to take the need to have him. Kakashi wanted to be gentle with sakura, but his mind could hardly think. He slowly positioned himself, he pushed his tip up against her, Sakura suddenly in a begging voice cried his name, it was more then kakashi could take, and he thrust-ed against her. A scream fell from sakura's lips as he continued, at first it was very painful, but after awhile all sakura could feel was pleasure. Kakashi groaned in pleasure, because she was so tight. Sakura moaned his name uncontrollable. Sakura could feel herself building and she heard kakashi whimper in a rough voice "not yet" Sakura couldn't help it though the pleasure was to much, and she couldn't hold back the orgasm. She came, and a few thrust later kakashi came, both thoroughly exhausted kakashi pulled out, and tiredly wrapped his hands around sakura pulling her closer to him for the night.

* * *

The two fell asleep, like that in each others arms. Both seemed completely content, and neither wanted to wake from this pleasant dream. Little did they know Naruto's team was already hot on their trail.

* * *

Okay that it for chapter nine

Naze=why

Donoyouni=How

Betsuni=nothing


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own naruto

A/N Okay so back on plot, last chapter wasn't supposed to have much plot, just a simple day in a village Kakashi and Sakura went to. Also I wanted to show a little more relationship, because all drama can sometimes be a little to much.

Ow and I'm going to let my reviewers decide what happens after the next fight that's in this chapter.

Please vote on how you want the fight to end, after you've read this chapter, the idea with the most votes will be the one I use.

1. Naruto wakes up and realizes what he's doing, and stops the mission returning to konoha, and gets right up in tsunade's face.

2. Naruto wakes up and continues going after kakashi and eventually ends up in an epic battle were one of them eventually dies.

3. Naruto is captured by kakashi and sakura, forcing shikamaru, kiba, and Ino to go after them, with a new forth member. Also causing the village to look into this matter.

* * *

CHAPTER 10

_Naruto, and his team_

Naruto kept his eye's on the little cottage type home. From his spot in a large tree. It was morning now, but the sun did not show. Kiba had insisted that kakashi, and sakura's track's had ended at this point, and that they were definitely in the place right outside the small village. Naruto glared at the small home as if it were a viper, ready to strike him. Shikamaru had insisted they all make a square type formation, that would stop any chance of escape. Everyone got into formation, and surrounded the home. They all watched intently, to make sure there was no sudden movement. They were all waiting for hatake to come out so they could ambush him. Naruto was his most determined as of that particular moment. Though it did dawn on naruto, that the last time he had been this determined, was when he was racing to save his comrades. The irony being that he now had to stop one. Suddenly a pang of guilt came over naruto, one that he couldn't grasp the meaning of. Thoughts of his old team life began to fill naruto once more making him feel (Hidoi). Naruto quickly shook himself of such emotions. Naruto regained his composure, and continued to watch the little home.

Ino watched the cottage from a fairly tall bolder. Her mind kept racing. They would soon have to face the copy nin, a mission no ninja wanted. Yet ino was more focused on sakura. Sakura was the only reason she had even came on this mission. Sakura was ino's best friend, and ino just wanted her to return to the village safe and sound. Ino really didn't want to hurt kakashi, she just wanted her friend back. The truth of the matter was that Ino really didn't know why kakashi was banished, why he gave up information. It was even more mystifying because sakura had joined him of her own free will. That was the one thing that ino couldn't wrap her mind around. _Naze Naze._ Ino wondered to herself.

Kiba and along with akamaru watched from a side branch of a medium sized tree. Even though akamaru was now big, he somehow easily seemed to fit into little spaces. Kiba wondered why kakashi and sakura would get a house on the outskirts of the village. Surrounded by tree's and rocks, it was like they were asking to be ambushed. Even though kiba would rather just run up and attack kakashi, a lot like naruto wanted to, he began to wonder about the situation. He asked akamaru about it, but his long time companion didn't have an answer. Kiba shook his head, he was just over thinking things like shikamaru did. _ Everything will be fine there are four of us and one of him_ kiba comforted himself with his thoughts.

_What a drag_ shikamaru thought as he watched the uncomfortable faces of his comrades. Shikamaru was hidden easily in the shadow of a somewhat dying tree. At this point in the mission no one could move from their spots for fear of being detected. But shikamaru didn't like the faces his friends were making, it all spelled trouble. An uncomfortable and distracted team always made for more screw ups and ninja just couldn't afford screw ups. Shikamaru sighed. He looked up to the clouds and hoped that no one became to distracted, and unconcealed their chakra. The clouds weren't really out today, and that made shikamaru even more uncomfortable. Clouds weren't just things shikamaru like to watch, they were also good at creating shadows, and without them, in an open area, shikamaru couldn't use his jutsu very well. _Ow great now I'm uncomfortable and distracted_ shikamaru realized.

As the four man team, thought of their problems, and watched the house, there was sudden movement from the house. Before anyone could react they were all attacked by kakashi. Two kakashi's per member. And sakura against shikamaru. With lightning fast speed naruto was knocked in front of the house, kiba was knocked into a near by creek/river (very small river, or fairly large creek) and went a bit further down, Ino was teleported nearly a mile away by one of the kakashi's, and shikamaru effectively dodged the kakashi's but not sakura's fist, and he was thrown quite a bit away.

* * *

_Kakashi and sakura a little before all this went down_

Kakashi had a smile on his lips, everything seemed to be fine. Kakashi could actually start to see not having to go back to konoha. Though that might just be because he still felt the high from what happened that night. Though it was still technically not over, since sakura was still sleeping against his bare chest. This was the reason kakashi was smiling, because how could he not with her laying right next to him. It had been so long since kakashi had felt this way. Sure he had had women in his bed before, but those were just casual nights to fix his itch. He was talking about the more intimate feelings he got from sakura. He supposed it was the beginning of falling in love. Which was a scary thought, in the end, but one every man had too deal with eventually. He brushed his hand through her hair wondering if it was truly love he was feeling. Slowly sakura opened her eyes and smiled at him. She moved forward and kissed him lightly. Kakashi moved forward and rubbed his lips down her face to her neck were he kissed her back and replied against her skin "ohayou." Sakura moved forward a little against him, then suddenly went rigid. Kakashi took his lips from her and asked "what's wrong." Sakura responded "I think someone's out there, I just saw an unnatural shadow. Kakashi just thought sakura's imagination was going wild, but then again you should never dismiss ninja intuition. Sakura still seemed uneasy. Kakashi couldn't sense anything, so he activated his sharingan for his lovers benefit. Suddenly he saw them, all four of them, watching the exits.

Sakura and kakashi got ready slowly, making sure to make no sudden movement. They immediately located their clothes and kunai. Kakashi told sakura to stay clear, and he would disperse them with shadow clones. Kakashi quickly attacked making seven shadow clones, two for every person, but naruto who he was going to deal with personally with just one extra clone. Sakura watched the surprised faces of the four man team. Suddenly she realized shikamaru was ready for the clones, and with his stance she calculated that the clones wouldn't get to him, so she imminently jumped at him with a full powered chakra fist. She didn't hit him precisely, but it was enough to send him through around 26 trees.

* * *

_Back to naruto's team._

The team was completely taken back, _how could they know we we're here_ kiba thought hastily. He quickly had to dodge three kunai that were thrown at him. He quickly called for akamaru, but his dog, was no were to be seen. Each kakashi quickly ran at him with kunai in hand. Kiba did a back flip, and then dashed forward, slashing at one of the hatake's, and with a (puff), the clone was gone. Though it wasn't enough to stop the other hatake, from slashing at his arm with a kunai. Kiba immediately did a round kick, and the other clone was gone. Kiba was now soaked, and bleeding from his left shoulder, not at all how he pictured this fight to have gone. "I need to find my team mates, and akamaru" kiba muttered as he took off in the direction of were he smelled ino.

Shikamaru picked himself up in a disoriented way. _Why do people I try to save hurt me_ shikamaru thought tiredly. Suddenly mist began to fill the area. Shikamaru looked around realizing the jutsu must be kakashi's, suddenly shikamaru felt a presence behind him and quickly ducked. He verily escaped the kunai swung right at him. Shikamaru used his great flexibility to send his foot right into the hatake's face. The clone was thrown back and went scatting against the ground and disappeared. Shikamaru then stood up straight. Behind him the other clone was trying the exact same move, this time shikamaru moved out of the way and forced a kunai into the clones chest. The clone quickly puffed away. Suddenly shikamaru heard a scream from ino, and even though it was against his philosophy to hurry, he quickly made an exception.

Ino wan now being attacked by both hatake's. Early on when they first came into the clearing, one of the hatake's had attacked her. She had easily moved out of the way, when a second had nailed her in the back of the leg, causing her knee to shatter. She screamed in pain. The kick had broken something in her knee and now ino couldn't walk. The other hatake quickly gave a blow to the side of her face, causing her face to fall against the hard ground. Ino worked above the pain quickly as the other clone came at her. Right before the clone hit her she used her mind transfer jutsu on it. Everything was quite for a minute, then the newly controlled clone, attacked the second uncontrolled one. The two kunai clanged as the clones fought for dominance. Suddenly the uncontrolled clone delivered a slash against the controlled one's throat. It puffed away, and the hatake clone was now coming after a disabled ino. Right before he reached her akamaru pounced against the clone clawing and ripping at it, until it to puffed away. Ino fainted for a bit, but was woken up by shikamaru and kiba. "Are you okay" kiba was yelling loudly at her. Shikamaru, was saying something about internal bleeding, and something about kiba going back to konoha with her. Ino couldn't really understand, because everything was becoming blurry again, and she fell unconscious for the second time.

Naruto ran at the two hatake's with a rasingan in hand. Kakashi seemed surprised that naruto could now make a rasingan without a clone. But when naruto jumped at them, then both dodged him and he only hit the ground. Naruto quickly spun around , and created his own shadow clones. Now there was five naruto's against two kakashi's. They all attacked, but kakashi, was two fast, and quickly knocked them all back, and before they could get their senses, a lightning blade, came roaring at them and four of the five naruto's were hit. Luckily they were the four clones. Naruto quickly called another rasingan, and ran at kakashi, this tie naruto's attack was a success. But then (puff) he had only hit the clone. Suddenly black fire cornered naruto, naruto knew kakashi had advanced his sharingan, but he never thought his teacher would use it on him. "Damn" naruto muttered. _This really is turning out just like the fight with sasuke_ naruto thought angrily. Suddenly through his peripheral vision he saw kakashi making another lightning blade. Naruto turned, and began to create another rasingan, but before he could even use it he felt a sharp pain against the back of his neck and he was knocked unconscious. Sakura had knocked him out while he was concentrated on kakashi. Kakashi seeing no more need for the jutsu recalled the black fire. Naruto was a strong fighter, but he wasn't a wise one.

* * *

Okay I hope this chapter is okay, sometimes I was trying to explain fight scenes, wondering if it was understandable.

Anyway vote on which path you want me to take, from the top choices please.

Ohayou=good morning

Hidoi=terrible

Ow and I've given kakashi the ability to use the amadarasu, I don't remember if he ever learns it in the manga, but in the story he has it.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own naruto

This chapter is fairly short but twelve should be longer.

A/N Hi everyone I was suddenly hit with inspiration for this chapter so I'm going through with one of my idea's the one pertaining to kidnapping.

I'm kinda sad I didn't get many reviews for my last chapter. Though I am thankful for the two I did get. Maybe I'm just overreacting since it's only been a few day's though.

Madara fan I used my idea, but in the interest of bargaining, (and the fact your the only one to submit an idea the last time I looked) I'll make sure to have sakura beat him a bit.

Last but not least has anyone seen cowgirl137 she was one of my top reviewers but stopped reviewing after awhile, so I'm wondering where she went as well.

* * *

CHAPTER 11

_Kakashi and sakura_

They stood over him, he was their comrade, friend, and only hope. He was Uzamaki Naruto. "What are we going to do kashi" sakura muttered worriedly. Kakashi ignored her though, and walked over to the unconscious body, of his former student. Kakashi sighed tiredly, and then started to pick the boy up. "What are you doing" sakura questioned him. Kakashi looked over at his pink haired lover and calmly explained in his teachers voice "if we leave him, he'll come after us, we could keep running, but how far until he catches up, and really does kill me or you." Kakashi finished his sentence a little darkly for sakura's taste. "But we can't just" sakura finished with a wave of her hand. Kakashi now had naruto in his hands, and was now walking away from the home they had stayed in for a grand total of two nights.. He turned, and said "grab what you need, and hurry I'll go into town and tell them we won't be needing the house after all. Sakura was at a loss as to what to do, but after kakashi disappeared, she quickly ran inside and grabbed what they would need. Even though she had worked fast, by the time she was outside kakashi was there waiting. The only thing different was now he had a small pack on, and naruto, who was still in his arms, was wrapped in rope, with what looked like a few chakra seals on it. Kakashi quickly ordered "kinasai." Sakura hurried along the trail with kakashi, but continued to ask what they were going to do with naruto. Kakashi turned his head in her direction, and replied "naruto's the only one who can get us out of this mess, him trying to kill us isn't helping, so I thought he should stay awhile and maybe we can reason with the bonehead." Sakura sighed irritatedly and responded back "all that you say is true, but this is worse then that, this is a true shinobi crime that konoha's not going to take sitting down, they'll send hunter nin, HUNTER NIN kashi! It won't just be those old friends of ours it will be people ready to kill us by any means possible." Kakashi just frowned and replied "then we'll have to convince naruto before that." Sakura growled under her breath. _When had life become this hard _she thought angrily.

* * *

_Shikamaru_

He watched them take him. Shikamaru knew it would be stupid to attack, kakashi and sakura, at the same time. But he was furious that they seemed to be dragging naruto off somewhere. He knew what kakashi was doing he was taking a hostage. It was a common move of enemy nin. He would have to report to tsunade immediately, the situation had just gotten worse. Shikamaru sighed he had not planned on the mission turning out this badly. He tried to think of a quick solution, but none came to mind. Shikamaru sat there watching till, they disappeared. Shikamaru knew deep down that kakashi and sakura wouldn't kill naruto, so weighing his options, he decided to return to konoha, to inform his comrades about what had taken place. He had sent Kiba and Ino back, because of how badly ino was injured, and he had told them that he would find naruto. But now it looked like he wouldn't be coming back with his annoying friend. Shikamaru, finally making up his mind, quickly headed back to konoha.

* * *

Okay I know this is a short chapter, but the next one will be better I promise

Kinasai=Come!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own naruto

A/N Okay I really don't know how long this chapter will take to get out. I really am sorry to my reviewers if it takes over a week, but writers block, what can you do? Also I was thinking at trying my hand at a second lemon, in the future of this story so (good idea / bad idea?)

* * *

Chapter 12

_Konoha_

Tsunade sat there, right in her chair, her fingers gripping the chair so tightly, one might think she was being electrocuted. "Are you sure" she whispered harshly. Shikamaru merely nodded. Shikamaru did not want to be the center of attention, whenever tsunade was acting like she was ready to kill someone. Tsunade couldn't believe what had happened, and it made her curse the copy nin even more. _Not only has he taken my daughter, but my grandson as well _tsunade raged inside her mind. Tsunade knew it was strange to think of them like that, since technically neither were her kids, and naruto and sakura were around the same age, but it was how she saw them. Sakura was her daughter figure that acted most like her, and naruto was her brat of a grandson, it was just as she saw them. Yet now both were gone, and it was all Hatake Kakashi's fault, at least that was how tsunade saw it. She couldn't help but blame him for everything. Shikamaru suddenly interrupted tsunade's dangerous thoughts, as he continued with his report. "It would also seem that Hatake kakashi, and Haruno Sakura have some kind of relationship going on" shikamaru eyed tsunade trying to tell her reaction as he finished his report.

"A relationship, what the hell does that mean" tsunade's whisper became a roar. "Well um they seem to be dating, or some equivalent" shikamaru stated slowly. "NANI" tsunade screamed as she banged her hand on her desk, not quite able to wrap her mind around what was just said. Shikamaru hesitated then informed "also it would seem that this relationship between the two, makes sakura protect kakashi with all her strength and ability." Tsunade couldn't believe what she was hearing _is she really choosing banishment with that bastard, over konoha._ Then she suddenly came to a conclusion "he's seduced her so he can have his sick pleasure whenever he want's" tsunade muttered. Shikamaru wasn't so sure that tsunade was right, but he wasn't going to be the one to tell her she was wrong. As tsunade fumed shikamaru spoke up "I don't think he'll hurt naruto." Tsunade looked up with a questioning look on her face, though she quickly realized what shikamaru was talking about. Shikamaru continued to speak "I think it would be best if you left naruto's recovery to the original team instead of sending in tracker nin. "Naze" Tsunade asked. Shikamaru took a breath then replied "I don't think he'll hurt naruto, but if you send in trackers he might panic and do something stupid, but he knows we're fallowing him, so he won't be as surprised, giving naruto a better chance." Tsunade looked over shikamaru, and then replied "I'll give you two weeks, any more time and I'll send in our most ruthless hunter nin." "Understood" replied shikamaru as he left quickly.

"Is the mission understood" shikamaru asked the three people in front of him. Ino, kiba, and negi all nodded. They were all standing in front of the village gate, ready to leave. All of them wearing grim faces. Negi looked up at shikamaru and clarified "so we kill the copy nin, and bring naruto, and sakura back to the village, even if their resisting." Shikamaru nodded then responded "correct, but I think the only one we will have trouble bringing back is sakura." Negi nodded, and the new four man team started out, more determined then ever before.

* * *

_Naruto_

Everything was dim, but slowly naruto came to his senses. Everything still seemed dark, but naruto quickly figured out it wasn't his vision, but his location. As his eyes adjusted, he realized he was in a cave. With rock's and bolder's, and quite a few places naruto couldn't even see. "Hello" naruto asked weakly. His throat was very dry, and he seemed to be covered in a layer of dirt. Not only that, his hands and feet seemed to be tied very tightly, so as to prevent movement. Suddenly a voice replied "you're awake." Naruto recognized sakura's voice immediately, even before she stepped into his vision. "Sakura-chan" naruto asked happily. Suddenly a foot nailed him right in the gut sending the tied up naruto crashing into the cave wall. Suddenly he was grabbed, and picked up, and thrown over against the left wall. Naruto then fell on his face, and realized he was bleeding a little. _Why is sakura-chan attacking me _naruto thought sadly. Sakura then pushed him back against the wall then screamed "WHY NARUTO." Naruto was about to retort when he realized sakura was crying. "Nani" naruto asked confused and dazed. Suddenly sakura let go of him, and retorted "why can't you just leave us alone." Naruto just stared at sakura blankly. "What do you mean" naruto asked. Sakura suddenly had chakra in her fist and was about to hit him, when a hand stopped her. "Enough sakura" kakashi warned. Naruto glared at his former sensei, even though he had probably just saved his life. Kakashi moved forward a bit and placed a bowl of water against naruto's lips. "Drink" kakashi growled. Naruto wanted to argue, but he was very thirsty. So he quickly drank the water, but only after around his fifth gulp, kakashi pulled away. "Now naruto tell us what's going on, and why you guy's are trying to kill me and sakura" kakashi asked in his most demanding tone.

_Kill sakura _naruto stared at kakashi for a few minutes blankly. Then realization hit him _that's why sakura is so angry and hurt, she thinks I want to hurt her._ Kakashi grew angry at his former student's quietness and growled "we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Suddenly naruto turned toward kakashi, and spat "sorry I don't give up village information, to the enemy, that's what being a good shinobi means after all" naruto said this all as he glared at kakashi. Kakashi was in no mood for what naruto was accusing, so he decided the hard way was in order. The last thing naruto seen was a bright red glowing eye looking right into his. Naruto tried to block his mind, but the eye pushed forward causing a lot of pain to erupt in naruto's mind.

* * *

Okay still not as long as I'd like it to be, but at least I hope it is better.

Also as you may have noticed in this chapter, sakura completely blames naruto for her and kakashi's condition, with or without good cause, this might lead to sakura not being as forgiving of naruto as she probably should.

Anyway review and tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own naruto

Okay on with chapter 13

* * *

Chapter 13

_Kakashi and Sakura_

"Hello" croaked the voice of naruto. Sakura stared at the boy for a few minutes, then decided to show herself. Naruto was filthy, and looked terrible, even in the low lit, damp cave. Sakura wondered if they had been to hard on naruto, but quickly shook herself of the notion. "Your awake" sakura said emotionlessly. "Sakura-chan" naruto called out enthusiastically. Suddenly sakura was hit with a pang of anger _how dare he say that to me like nothing ever happened _sakura thought bitterly. Suddenly she found herself kicking the boy across the cave. Sakura suddenly realized her mistake when she saw the jagged rocks, that naruto could potentially escape by. She quickly grabbed him and threw him, back to the designated spot. She suddenly grabbed him again, but did not know what to do. She couldn't help but feel the sorrow of the moment so she screamed the only thing she could think "why naruto". Naruto had a look of pain and confusion on his face that only furthered to infuriate sakura. _Right when we were happy, everything was lost because of this (dobe). Everything, he was supposed to help us, yet he has destroyed all of are happiness _sakura could feel wet tears on her face as her thoughts kept blaming the boy in front of her. "Nani" naruto asked?Sakura stared at naruto in disbelief, _does he really think he can pretend nothings happened _sakura threw naruto to the ground again. "Why can't you just leave us alone" sakura growled. Naruto stupidly asked "What do you mean." Sakura couldn't take it any longer and quickly drew her hand back to hit the boy as hard as she could. Suddenly an arm interrupted her. She looked to see that kakashi had returned from his journey to the nearest creek just in time to stop her. "I got some water, like I said I would, but I thought you said you'd leave him alone" kakashi whispered quietly to sakura. "Well he keeps playing stupid I couldn't help myself" sakura whispered back to kakashi. Kakashi then realized the light tear stains on his lovers face, and it almost destroyed his calm demeanor. Kakashi moved away from sakura, and put a bowl of water next to naruto's mouth. "Drink" kakashi demanded. Naruto did as kakashi said and drank a bit of the water. Kakashi quickly pulled away, and then demanded "Now naruto tell us whats going on, and why you guy's are trying to kill me and sakura."

Kakashi waited for naruto's response, but the boy just continued to sit there blankly. Kakashi could feel his irritation growing so he threatened "we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Naruto decided to be cheeky a that moment and condemn kakashi by saying "Sorry I don't give up village information, to the enemy, that's what being a good shinobi means after all." Kakashi's mind whirled _How dare he act like he knows what were going through, I served my village diligently, and this is how I'm repayed for protecting someone I care about, banishment? Exile? Death? That's it I'll show him what I'm capable of._ It was at that moment that kakashi activated his sharingan. Sakura didn't know what to do as she saw naruto's face twist in pain, then his body went limp. Kakashi closed his sharingan, as he panted for breath. "Are you okay" sakura asked him. "Fine" kakashi muttered as he stood up shakily. Sakura caught him as he almost fell over. Sakura moved to sit him down, then went to fetch the rest of the water for him. As she went to go get the water kakashi pulled his mask down, so he could take larger breathes of air. Sakura quickly returned with the water and handed it to him. Kakashi gratefully took the water from sakura, and took a small drink. "Must be getting old" kakashi mused. Sakura playfully told him he was wrong. Kakashi smiled and leaned in for a small kiss. When kakashi pulled back he saw that sakura was smiling to as she said "though I do think your getting sentimental, and caring kashi." Kakashi made a horrified face at this, that had sakura laughing in no time. "Don't say that, say I'm the most intimidating, and uncaring man in the world" kakashi suggested as sakura broke into more laughter. But sakura soon stopped as she took notice of the unconscious naruto. Suddenly she became serious and asked "so what did you find out". Kakashi sighed, and got serious again "well ….".

Sakura couldn't believe what kakashi had just told her. "But h how can they justify killing you, and not me" sakura asked disbelievingly. "I've done told you they want you back in the village, and are willing to put full blame on me" kakashi stated. Suddenly kakashi realized something _everything could be okay, it's my life that's in the way._ Sakura just stared at him, painful tears filled her vision. "Naze" she asked. Suddenly kakashi got up, and replied "it really would be best." "What" sakura asked in disbelief. Kakashi looked at his girlfriend and said "I live because of you, the need to protect you, but this could give you a new chance in konoha, your life could go back to normal." _Everything would be better _kakashi thought to himself. Sakura suddenly shouted "NO, how can you even say that." Suddenly tears began to flow from her eyes, at what kakashi was suggesting. "It really is for the best, and besides it's my life I can end it when I want, and you can go back with naruto, and I won't drag you down anymore" kakashi stated as he picked up a kunai and aimed it at himself. Sakura was now crying hard as she whimpered "no no you can't." Kakashi suddenly said "you should leave so you don't have to see this." Suddenly sakura grabbed him and screamed "YYYOU CAN"T DIE! Because because..**.I love you**."

* * *

Okay a rather heart breaking ending to this chapter

I wasn't planning on this happening it just sorta came out when I was writing, and I thought this was a good place to stop.

It's a bit confusing with the sudden changes in atmosphere, and I almost changed it, but decided that this is drama after all.

So let's all hope that kakashi doesn't take things to far.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own naruto

A/N Yo Thank you to all my reviewer's, I hope I'm making an enjoyable story, and not just a waste of space. I've only had one true bad review, and no I don't count the ones that give me suggestions, they are just trying to make the story better. Though I do wonder where some of my reviewer's have gone, are they reading and not reviewing or have I lost them.

I decided to make my 14th chapter, after seeing numerous discussions about kakasaku. I hate how people compare kakasaku to extreme crack pairings like the akatski (not quite sure how to spell that) pairings with sakura. Is kakasaku really so hard to believe?

I truly believe that it is possible. Even if it's more likely that she'll end up with naruto, or maybe, if he changes his way's, sasuke. I believe kakasaku is just as likely or maybe more likely then leesaku. Though maybe I'm just bias because I don't care about age difference. Mostly because the people around me have a pretty big age difference, and I live in the United States, I can't really see it as being a problem in japan at all, as long as sakura's old enough. Young sakura is creepy, but liking the pairing when she's older doesn't seem bad at all.

Well enough of my little rant on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14

_Konoha_

"This is to my buddy wherever you are" a drunken gai muttered out. As he held up a half full glass of sake. "Sensei you know we're not supposed to talk of him, perhaps we should get you home" lee stated uneasily. Tenten agreed, and tried to help lee get gai up off his but. Gai, lee, and tenten, were all hanging out at a filthy bar after gai had insisted he needed a drink, and at that moment they wished they hadn't come. Gai suddenly pulled himself up, and grabbed lee saying "I don't care, he was my buddy, my rival, my bestest friend, and they hurt him, they hate him, they're gunna kill him, after everything." Gai suddenly cut off and started to cry. Lee held his crying sensei, and the emotion of the moment made lee cry as well. Tenten moved towards them, and said "we have to go your making a scene. "Doko" gai asked. "Back home" tenten responded quickly. "It's not home without my rival" gai managed to say between tears, as the crying got worse. Slowly Tenten pulled the two sobbing ninja out into the street. "If only negi were here to help me" tenten muttered . Suddenly she realized her mistake when gai turned angry. Gai drunkenly shouted "why would you want that no good, traitor here, he's as bad as the rest, he's the traitor, and I disown him." "Don't say that" lee said between sobs. "Everyone's a traitor now" gai shouted. All that tenten could think was _we shouldn't have let him drink._

Across town an even stranger assurance was happening. "Don't you want me Gen-babie" the prostitute asked genma with an alluring voice. After all he was her best costumer. Genma sat there looking at one of the most beautiful hookers he had ever seen. Yet he wasn't trying to get her, if anything he was pushing her away. Eventually genma got up, and walked away. Something no one would have ever believed genma capable of doing. The senbon wielding man slumped against, a small tree not believing his own actions. He continued to think _What's the point if there's no one to gloat to afterword. _Mostly genma was just depressed, because his good friend, and drinking buddy wasn't there anymore. Genma felt tears welling up in his eyes. His hands began to shake. Genma refused to believe that kakashi was a traitor, but what could he do.

Though there was one more person having trouble that night and it was hinata. She lay awake in her soft bed unable to rid unpleasent thoughts from her head. In the beginning hinata had condemned naruto's actions, not understanding how he could possible rationalize killing his comrade. Yet even though she believed him in the wrong, she was now worried over his safety, after negi had told her naruto had been captured. "Ow naruto I just want everything to go back to normal" hinata whispered aloud as she suddenly realized the falseness of her wish. Even if naruto, came back, and kakashi, and sakura came back, it wouldn't be as if it never happened. Those involved would still carry the memory of what had happened. A tear slid down hinata's cheek, as she gently fell asleep, with these terrible thought's plaguing her mind.

* * *

_Kakashi and sakura_

"I Love you" kakashi felt his chest get heavy at those simple three words. He had had lovers before, but he had never heard those three words carry as much meaning as they did now. Kakashi always believed his life would be loveless, and he would marry the first person who came up pregnant with his child, yet now something happened in his heart that seemed wonderful, and awful at the same time. Kakashi rarely cried, but at that moment he felt hot wet tears sliding down his face as he chocked "do you mean it." Sakura immediately cried out "Yes I love you, and I want to be with you forever, I want you to live, and be happy, please kashi please I love you please don't leave me." Kakashi's heart broke a little, and he wrapped his arms around her. The kunai he had been holding clattered to the floor. "I'll take care of you, and love you always" kakashi whispered. He never knew he was capable of such emotions, but at that moment, he didn't care if he looked like the biggest sappiest man ever. He bent down, and kissed her quietly. She looked up at him with loving eyes, and responded "No matter what happens I'll always love you, so please don't give up." She kissed him softly on the lips, then laid her head against his chest. Kakashi quietly whispered "forever."

Sakura fell asleep right in kakashi's arms, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Kakashi quickly regained his composure, and looked over towards the unconscious boy laying a few feet from them. Kakashi activated his sharingan to determine just how unconsious the boy was. Kakashi determined that naruto, should be unconscious for the next twenty four hours, but just in case he decided to go to sleep for only a few hours. "I won't compromise us anymore" kakashi growled. _If I must we'll go to a different country, and if I must I will kill you naruto, so you better behave_. With these thought's in mind kakashi fell into a disturbed sleep, that was wonderful in the fact that it had sakura, but was terrible with the realization that he could, and would kill his student, his mentor's son.

* * *

Okay hope this is okay

Haha I made everybody cry on the same night, that's kind of funny, and sad.

Ow by the way I was just thinking about my little rant at the beginning, and I think I'll explain some of my like for kakasaku. For one I did not begin liking this pairing, for the main part I didn't even recognize it as a pairing. Of course that was a few years ago, and sakura was only 12 or 13. Which just would have been weird. Yeah in the regular naruto I was big on sasusaku, now I can't even stand that pairing. Sasuke makes me sick, at what he became. I'm not against the evil part, but sasuke's whole attitude irks me now. Anyway, when shippuden came out, I realized a vibe from kakashi and sakura that seemed different. Later on I realized they would make a good pairing, and here we are today. P.s. Narusaku wouldn't work because either naruto's straight and with hinata, or he's not and he's with sasuke.

I hope I didn't bore anyone, please tell me what you think of this chapter. Also the next person who review's will be my fiftieth reviewer, so we'll see who that is.

Doko=where


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own naruto

One of my reviewers said that they couldn't see naruto trying to kill kakashi, and this is somewhat true. My story does fade from the naruto we all came to know and love. Yet, I try to display naruto's emotions over his better judgment. Which happens all the time, just not as extreme as this case.

Another one of my reviewers commented on the kakashi showing emotions scene. And I admit it is a little weird, but it was supposed to show kakashi acting in a way that would be considered untrue to his character in most any other situation. I was trying to show a touching relationship scene, that even broke kakashi for a minute.

I am grateful to all my reviewers, and hope what little information I gave about your comments helps.

Well enough of that on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 15

_Naruto_

Yet again naruto awoke to a terrible morning. "Why is all my mornings dreadful" naruto almost cried. In which there was no light to be found His hands and feet were tied, and he had a terrible headache. Other then that though he seemed intact. Naruto sat up a little, a hand placed a bowl of water under his mouth, and a male voice told him to drink. Naruto began to drink the refreshing liquid without giving it a second thought. The water tasted better then anything naruto had ever had, but he wasn't about to admit that. "Morning sensei" naruto growled. Kakashi just pulled the bowl back, and sighed. "Naruto, we need to talk" kakashi responded. "Hontou?, I thought everything was just peachy" naruto sarcastically bit out. Kakashi laughed dryly then asked the young boy "why do you hate me naruto." "BECAUSE YOU BETRAYED US, AND THEN TOOK SAKURA AWAY" naruto shouted at kakashi. Naruto was shaking with anger, and kakashi feared for a second that the nine tails might come out. Kakashi quickly put his hand over naruto's mouth, and whispered "shi, you'll wake sakura." Then kakashi said "I guess you'd rather sakura had been raped, and tortured. Kakashi's hand was still covering naruto's mouth, so he couldn't really understand anything naruto retorted back. But it kind of sounded like "what are you talking about." Kakashi looked right at naruto then continued " I gave up, because they were going to hurt her like that, I just couldn't allow it, she thought it was an outrage to punish me, and she **willingly** followed me, after they banished me." Kakashi then moved his hand off naruto's mouth, but the boy didn't say anything. Naruto couldn't say anything. He had so fooled himself into believing kakashi was the bad guy he couldn't think at this moment. His thoughts ranged from _he's lying, sakura was going to be hurt that bad, why is everything like this? _ Naruto thought he had everything figured out. But now questions were burying him, more then ever before. Slowly he heard a female voice call out "kashi." Suddenly he felt a sharp pain to the back of his neck, and once again fell unconscious.

_Sakura and kakashi _

"Kashi" sakura called out tiredly. She was sitting on a flat surface, inclined a little by a bolder, not a very comfortable place to sleep. Suddenly kakashi appeared before her, and handed her a bowl of cold water and rice. "Morning" kakashi replied as he wrapped his arms around her, and placed a kiss on top of her head. Sakura smiled up at him, and kissed his masked lips. She then looked back down towards the water and rice, and made a face. Kakashi scratched the back of his head then said "sorry, we're running out of food." Sakura attempted to smile reassuringly, but failed, so she gulped down the food as fast as she could. After breakfast sakura decided to get up a bit, and sit on kakashi's lap. Kakashi didn't say anything, he merely wrapped his arms around his lover, and sighed. After a few minutes of silence, sakura asked "what are we going to do kashi." Kakashi didn't answer for a few minutes, but then he turned her around. She was now straddling him, and he now had his mask off. Somehow kakashi's hands were now in sakura's shirt, and he was arching her back, so her breast were breast were pushed against him. "Well we could be productive" kakashi smirked. He then started kissing down sakura's jaw line. Sakura quickly pulled away and responded breathlessly "that's not what I meant, how can you think like that in this situation." But kakashi didn't respond, and he just pulled her back and kept kissing down her neck. Suddenly kakashi bit down, and sakura couldn't help but cry out. "Why not" kakashi growled seductively. Kakashi moved to her mouth, and quickly slipped her the tongue. Sakura couldn't help, but melt into the kiss. Suddenly sakura remembered naruto, and completely pushed kakashi away. This caused a slight whimper from kakashi. "No, not while we have naruto" sakura stated. Kakashi looked down disappointedly, but respected sakura's decision. "Fine I'm going to sleep" kakashi replied somberly. Sakura sighed realizing that kakashi was now pouting. "Ow grow up" sakura stated.

Sakura had nothing to do, so first she went, and fetched more water, and firewood. After returning to the cave, she secured naruto making sure he was efficiently tied down. After that, she checked the traps all around naruto. Seeing that they were in working order, she moved over to the sleeping kakashi, and wiggled into his arms. Kakashi must have been very tired because he didn't wake up, or so sakura thought. In truth kakashi was grinning to himself. Probably hoping sakura had changed her mind about spending the night with him. Once she was completely surrounded by him, she snuggled against him. "At least I have you" sakura whispered to him softly. "Ow grate she just want's to snuggle" kakashi's hopes left him, and he allowed himself to fall asleep. "Night kashi-kun" sakura whispered softly as she fell into pleasant dreams.

* * *

Haha no sex for kakashi.

Truly I just right this when I right it, I have no pre plan, so that's probably why it seems kind of all over the place.

Hontou?=Really?

Shi!=Hush!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer-I do not own naruto

A/N Okay so this story has really gotten off topic from what I was planning, ow well.

I guess I've begun to dislike this story, but I will finish it after all I don't like when people just stop in the middle of a story so I won't.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_Shikamaru's team_

"Hurry up" kiba called, to the rest of the team, impatiently. The four man team, were rushing through the trees, with kiba in front. Ino was following close behind kiba which wasn't good, because kiba kept moving tree limbs out of his way, and they kept coming back and, smacking ino in the face. Eventually ino decided to move next to negi. Negi didn't care about this switch in position, except it left kiba with hardly any cover, because he was so far ahead of the rest of them. Negi couldn't help, but think that Kiba was a lot like naruto, in the fact that they were equally as hyper, and ready to jump into things that could potentially get them killed. Negi decided to fill the gap between kiba, and the team, but kiba seemed to just go faster. Shikamaru sighed and said "hold on were almost there kiba." "But I can smell those three as if they were right next to us" kiba complained silently. Suddenly negi came to a halt, and so did everyone else. "There" negi growled as his eyes zeroed in on three people in a cave not far off.

Akamaru jumped up next to Kiba, and growled at the cave's direction. Kiba was just about to jump right into the cave entrance when negi grabbed his sleeve. Kiba turned around, and quickly growled "what." Negi just sighed and said "they're clones." "All of them" shikamaru asked disappointed. "No" negi replied with a slight smile. He turned to shikamaru and replied "naruto's in there." "But why would they leave him" ino asked confused. Silence hung in the air until shikamaru stated "probably so they could escape." "So let's split up" kiba announced. But Ino and negi just gave him a dirty look. Shikamaru sighed once more and said "no, these clones are kakashi's, and we already had a problem dealing with them the first time, it would be better if we dispersed them, then saved naruto, after all that's the most important part of our mission right now." Everyone quietly shook their head in agreement. "So here's what we do" shikamaru replied tiredly.

Right out side the cave ino started making hand signs. The team waited with their breaths held as ino finished her jutsu. "Mind transfer jutsu" ino called as the jutsu hit one of the clones. Ino fell over, but it didn't matter her jutsu had been a success. She was now in the cloned body of kakashi, she quickly grabbed a kunai, and stabbed the other clone, who wasn't expecting it. It disappeared immediately. She quickly stabbed the clone she was in, and returned to her regular body. Just as ino was about to weakly get up, the leg of a third concealed clone, came flying at her. Shikamaru, seeing his comrade was about to get hurt, jumped in the way. The kick was aimed at ino's bent head, but hit shikamaru squarely in the gut. Shikamaru fell backwards, and watched as the clone puffed away. He had put a kunai right into the clones chest as he had been kicked. Ino stood shakily, then helped shikamaru up, and replied "thank-you." Shikamaru just waved her off as he tiredly dusted himself off. Shikamaru looked over to see that negi was disabling the traps around naruto. "Good" shikamaru thought.

Kiba picked the unconscious naruto up, and moved him outside. He quickly moved, and sat naruto on the back of akamaru. "Hold on naruto, we'll find out what that bastard did to you" kiba said in a deadly whisper. Shikamaru had confirmed that their was no injury to naruto, so he must have been hit by the sharingan. The team wondered what naruto had to suffer through, as they remembered itachi's sharingan. "Let's get to the next village" shikamaru stated. The team agreed, because it was getting late. It had taken two hours to safely disable all the traps. And they were just to tired to go all the way back to konoha. Soon they found an inn, in a quiet little town. They sat naruto, on one of the beds, and worriedly covered him up. "What if he never wakes up" ino suggested quietly. Negi just glared at her and said "he will."

The four man team, minus one, dragged themselves to the closest restaurant, and ordered a light meal consisting of rice, and fish. Kiba bought some fish for akamaru as well. They had left shikamaru to watch over naruto. Mainly because he had said he was to tired to walk all the way to a restaurant. Even if it was just across the street. The four man team ate, then dragged themselves back to the Inn. They were all wishing they hadn't used so much chakra rushing to save naruto. When they all got back to the room, they saw shikamaru waiting for them. "Hay was the food good" shikamaru asked lazily. "Why don't you see for yourself" ino asked as she handed him a bowl of rice. Shikamaru smiled to himself and muttered "laziness pulls off in the end."

After shikamaru finished eating, and the team finished making their beds. They were all ready to turn in for the night. They all laid down then realized that the candle was still lit. Kiba tried to blow it out from his place on the bed. But it didn't work, so he blew harder, and the flame moved a little. Suddenly negi got up and blew it out. "Ah I almost had it" kiba whined. But negi just rolled his eyes, and laid back down. Suddenly there was a murmur, the team tried to ignore it, but it got louder. Suddenly kiba jumped up, and unfortunately stubbed his toe, as he called out "Naruto." Kiba Started to jump around holding his foot, which would have been comical if the team wasn't so worried about naruto. The team immediately jumped up, and shikamaru lit the candle again. Naruto had just woken up a little. Naruto muttered again as he rolled over a little. He seemed to be floating in and out of consciousness. "Kakashi-sensei" naruto called out uncertainly. "No it's us" kiba announced happily. "Kiba" naruto replied even more uncertainly. "We rescued you from Hatake" kiba tried to fill naruto in. Naruto just seemed to fall back into unconsciousness, but before he did he murmured "...don't...hurt...them."

The team stood there confused. "What did he just say" asked ino with a confused look on her face. Kiba Suddenly muttered "maybe he wasn't talking about Hatake." But negi just shook his head. Shikamaru sighed, and replied "what a drag." He moved over and also added "we should get naruto back to konoha for an examination." The team looked over at shikamaru, and yet again shikamaru had to explain "to see the affect's of what the sharingan did to him." The team nodded, and slowly climbed back into bed. Though none of them felt like sleeping at that moment. They would all take off first thing, back to konoha, and hopefully nothing serious would come up. After all they needed naruto, to wake up, and be himself. "What a drag" moaned shikamaru.

* * *

Okay Hope this chapter was not to dramatized.

And was somewhat believable.

Well tell me what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer-I do not own naruto

A/N Sorry this took so long, my computer kept giving me this error where it wouldn't let me upload any chapters, I ended up emailing () several times.

Oh and to my top reviewer madara fan I think I'm finishing this story, but I do give you permission, if you want to, to make a sequel the ending is pretty much a to be continued kind of ending. So feel free, you don't have to of course. But if you do please tell me, because I'm really interested in what direction you might take, and I can post it to the end of this story, for other people, to know about to.

This is actually the last chapter, hope you guy's enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 17 (**Last chapter**)**

_Konoha_

The examiners were horrified at the information they found in naruto's head, "is that what really happened" one exclaimed as he stared at the others shocked face. The other just sat there, "How can the hokage justify this" the first one added. "No, we don't know for sure" the second said as he got up from his decrepit chair. "It's right there in his head" the first one yelled at the other. The second turned and replied "So, the sharingan can easily put thoughts into someone's head." "Why in the world would he lie" the first one reasoned. The second just shrugged his shoulders and growled "why betray the village." The examiners couldn't agree, but they did allow naruto to leave. Finding only loyalty for his village, they decided he wasn't a threat. Naruto was allowed gently off the examination table, and lead easily out side. "Now make sure you get some rest" the examiner replied, but naruto was already gone.

"Send anbu and finish this threat now" one council member argued. The hokage shook her head, and replied "Naruto's safe now, we shouldn't take such drastic measures." The council members started arguing, many of them desiring the death of kakashi. Suddenly the door bust open, and in entered naruto. "Naruto this is a private meeting" Tsunade shrieked. Naruto just glared at her and growled "meetings over." Tsunade was just about to hit him, when suddenly the council members agreed to leave. After the council had left tsunade, grabbed naruto by his little sheet that he wore, because he had run straight there from the examination hall, not even bothering to get dressed, and growled "how dare you." "How dare you" naruto jerked out of Tsunade's grasp. The hokage looked at him and gasped "nani." Naruto was shaking as he screamed "**after everything he's done for this village, after he saved sakura, after he agreed to leave, after everything, how could you." **"What do you mean by that, that man betrayed his village, he left with sakura, he's dangerous" tsunade diffended. "No he saved a comrade, sakura left because she knew he was right, and kakashi-sensei has never threatened this village. Have you fooled yourself so much that you could actually believe those charges" suddenly naruto looked sad. Naruto suddenly sat down and tiredly admitted that "I believed those charges, I went after a fellow comrade, and probably would have killed him, if I hadn't found out the truth. I was deceived, now if everything I seen was true, you must see the fault in it too." "How can you look at him, and see a traitor after everything" naruto was quite somber now. Tsunade stared at naruto, as her mind processed everything. "He saved someone precious to both of us, and yet we hunted him" naruto admitted guiltily.

Naruto left, but naruto's word's left a heavy weight on tsunade's shoulders, she began questioning her reasons, and what was truly right. Slowly tsunade made her way to the memorial stone and asked her fallen comrade's for help. She suddenly knew the answer.

After everything was thought over tsunade held a meeting in front of the konoha statues. "My fellow citizens of konoha" tsunade started softly. Suddenly she got loader as she announced "I was wrong, I foolishly denounced everything I believed, and now an innocent man has suffered because of it. I was wrong to judge hatake kakashi as a traitor. I thought foolishly just like the elders of old, and denounced him for doing what was right. Today I apologize, and have sent an envoy to bring him, and my apprentice back to konoha." Suddenly there were cheers, tsunade looked at the cheering people and without a doubt knew she had been wrong. "_Kakashi really is a part of this village_" tsunade thought.

The elders looked on angrily as tsunade announced that she was forgiving hatake. "How dare she" the old women announced. The elders knew what had to be done, and quickly ordered a root anbu team, for an assassination. "Traitors must die" the eldest elder announced. He looked at the secret root anbu and growled "your mission is Hatake Kakashi, and Haruno Sakura." The root anbu left immediately. Yet so did the envoy to bring the to home. "Tsunade has failed so we must step in" the council agreed.

**The end**

_There may be a sequel_

* * *

Okay This story is finished, I know I really left it hanging and I'm sorry, but something in my mind just told me I had to.

Okay I just want people to know, I made this story, because I couldn't find anything about kakashi being a traitor, and I truly thought it was possible. I decided to make a story to show people this possibility. There are other way's that kakashi could fall into treason, and I want to see if anyone can think of them.

Also have any of you guys seen the 3rd shippuden movie, the ending was hilarious, making kakshi look gay and all, to bad I'm not going to ruin it for all of you. If you want to see it just go to youtube. Anyway I've got to go.


End file.
